


Philosophy's A Liar

by unshurtugal



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst and Porn, F/F, HIV/AIDS, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unshurtugal/pseuds/unshurtugal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Future!AU: A young teacher named Blaine Anderson instructs a performing arts class at NYU and meets new student Kurt Hummel, who instantly catches his eye. </p><p>warning: this story was well-liked but has failed to be completed. I hope by posting it here, I will finally find the inspiration to finish. Last updated Jan. 2012.</p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <a href="http://s27.photobucket.com/albums/c156/InsomniacofNoReturn/?action=view%C2%A4t=tumblr_lwc5trb9pE1r84z8eo1_500.jpg">
      <img/></a><br/></p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mr. Anderson

Blaine Anderson was one somebody would call an 'over-achiever.' 

He graduated Dalton at 16 years old with an impressive amount of electives and advanced courses under his belt. It also helped that his father was fabulously wealthy, and hired Blaine many tutors and paid for private summer lectures so Blaine could graduate 2 years before everyone else.

Blaine was determined. He wanted to move to New York to teach after graduating college; thus getting his foot into the acting business of Broadway, and hopefully by the time he was 30 he would be married (legally!), with at least 2 Tony Awards.

This was his first semester teaching performing arts at NYU, and he wanted his first day to go perfectly. Blaine was only 20 years old, so he had a lot of pressure on him to do his absolute best if he was going to keep his job and impress the rest of the faculty.

On his downtime, he volunteered at the local theater a few blocks away from his lovely apartment, and helped produce musicals and plays.

It was 9 in the morning, and Blaine already has his coffee. He made sure his cardigan was smoothed out, hair perfectly coiffed, his bow tie straight and his glasses were sitting comfortably on the bridge of his nose.

Since this was an actor's beginner course, Blaine arranged the seats in the middle of the mirrored room in a circle so the students could face each other. He knew it was cliche, but he was going to make them become a family of sorts, so none of their acting talent would be held back.

He cleared the whiteboard and waited, fidgeting with some loose papers while a few students started filing in. He sat at his desk and smiled at the freshmen who looked noticeably tired, but a hint of excitement dawned their features. It was their first day of college, after all.

It was exactly 9:15, when class officially began, Blaine sat up and cleared his throat.

"Hello everybody, I am your instructor, Blaine Anderson, but you can call me Blaine-"

The door flew open, smacking the wall, causing Blaine to be cut off mid sentence. What he saw was two boys, lips attached and hands pulling at each other.

"See you later Kurt," the taller boy said with a cocky smile, turning to leave. The other named Kurt smacked him on the ass and said, "Yeah you will."

Blaine was rendered speechless while Kurt made his way to the remaining chair next to a girl with long dark hair, who gave him a knowing smile. Kurt grinned and then focused his attention to Blaine, who was standing, dumbfounded in front of the class.

Blaine had never seen such inappropriate conduct in a classroom setting in his life. Not only was Kurt fashionably late, but he was sticking his tongue down another boy's throat while doing so. Blaine couldn't tell if he found it intriguing, arousing or offensive.

Kurt raised his eyebrow at his new teacher, who cleared his throat once more.

"Anyway, I'm Blaine," he continued as if nothing had happened. "You don't need to call me Mr. Anderson, because this is an acting course, and also I'm barely older than any of you." Blaine chuckled.

"Oh?" Kurt's voice intruded. "How much older?"

"Erm, I'm 20," Blaine said sheepishly. 

A few of the students nodded and smiled at this new information. Kurt leaned into the girl next to him and whispered in her ear. She started giggling behind her hand. This annoyed Blaine slightly, but he moved on.

"I am here to teach you the art of acting," Blaine began his speech that he had memorized the night before. "Acting is a pure art form, where you immerse yourself completely into a new character. Actors represent our culture in a raw way that moves people. You have to connect to your character, even if they are so unlike yourself, otherwise the audience will know that you are not genuine."

Blaine continued on in a reverent tone, and he could tell he was capturing the interest of the class, including Kurt. 

Kurt was absolutely, breathtakingly gorgeous. Blaine tried to ignore his long, lean leg crossed over the other, his dazzling porcelain skin, his shining eyes under perfectly styled chestnut hair. Kurt's tongue would occasionally dart out between his pink lips during Blaine's speech. Even at one point his hand glided over his collarbone, rubbing slightly in random patterns. Blaine couldn't tell if it was meant for teasing, or an unconscious gesture. Either way, it was very... stirring.

Once Blaine was finished, he sat down at his desk, smoothing his growing erecting under his perfectly ironed black slacks. He was pretty sure he saved himself at the right time before anybody had noticed. He would have probably died out of embarrassment. He blamed the fact that it had been a very long time since the last time he was laid.

Blaine laced his fingers together and smiled widely at his new pupils.

"So now I'd like you all to break off into pairs, interview each other, and then introduce your partner to the rest of the class."

There was a murmur of excited voices and a shuffling of chairs as Blaine took attendance. He saw on his roster that the girl that Kurt paired himself with was named Rachel Berry. Kurt's last name was Hummel. Blaine poked his name with his pen, spattering little dots. Blaine fancied himself with a little fantasy thinking about how Hummel would sound great hyphenated with Anderson. Mr. and Mr. Hummel-Anderson. Anderson-Hummel! Blaine shook his head, he was being ridiculous. 

Blaine stood up, straightening his cardigan again, uncapping a white board pen, then wrote down his email address for the students to copy in case they ever needed to contact him.

"Okay, is everybody ready?" He asked pleasantly.

The students mumbled affirmations. "Okay who would like to go first?"

Rachel's hand shot instantly in the air. Blaine nodded to her, and she and Kurt stood up.

"Alright. This is Kurt E. Hummel. We went to high school together in Lima Ohio, and we weren't accepted into NYADA despite being in a winning show choir. So here we are. We both want the same dream of being on Broadway."

"Nice to meet you two," Blaine said. He could tell that Rachel had the same ambitious dream as him, and by the look on Kurt's face, he was much similar.

Kurt pushed his hip out, placing his hand on it. Blaine couldn't help but stare at the fact his shirt was pulled tightly over his toned chest. "This is Rachel Berry, she pretty much said it all except for the fact that when we duet, birds sing, and that I'm very well endowed." Kurt winked and the rest of the class laughed uncomfortably. Blaine's eyes bugged out.

"Uh, er- anyone else?" Blaine's voice rose a little bit. He pulled his collar, because he suddenly felt scorching hot. What was wrong with him?

The rest of the class introduced themselves, and eventually the tense, formal academic atmosphere went away as the students got more comfortable learning about each other.

In no time, 10:45 rolled around, meaning that class was over. "I'll see you all tomorrow, don't forget to bring in a piece you can read that you relate to," he called to the retreating students.

Blaine turned to pack up his things when he felt a presence behind him. It was Kurt, leaning casually against his desk. Blaine swallowed, looking toward the door, where Rachel Berry stood, smirking.

"Mr. Hummel-er I mean, Kurt?" Blaine felt himself blush and hoped it wasn't noticeable.

"Well aren't you just adorable," Kurt cooed. 

Blaine pressed on. "Did you need something? I need to plan for my next class."

"Yes," Kurt replied, his lips puckered out slightly. Blaine couldn't help but stare at them. "I was wondering if you would like to hang out with Rachel and I sometime."

Blaine's heart skipped a beat. "I.. I don't think that would be appropriate," Blaine answered, his voice wavering slightly.

Kurt shrugged. "Okay, whatever. But Friday night is 18 and over night at the gay nightclub, and you should come for a good time. Think about it."

Kurt sauntered away and Blaine mentally drooled at Kurt's perfectly round ass. He couldn't help himself, his skin-tight jeans left little to the imagination.

"Looks like he likes what he sees," Kurt drawled to Rachel just loud enough for Blaine to hear. They both laughed as they left, and Blaine felt himself stirred again. He needed to go home and relieve himself.

As Blaine sweat in his sheets that night, pumping himself to orgasm, Blaine couldn't help but feel tempted on a Friday night outing with his student, because he never really had the chance before to be young and stupid.


	2. Gratuity

The next day in class, Kurt read a short piece out of a Shakespearian play which kept Blaine completely enthralled. Kurt even deepened his voice, but still retained its melodic tone that Blaine had come to grow fond of overnight. It flowed like velvet, caressing Blaine's eardrums and he swore he could listen to Kurt talk forever.

Embarrassingly, once all had finished, Blaine could barely remember what the rest did because Kurt's stuck out far beyond the rest. Thank goodness he took notes for an actual grade, otherwise his memory would fail him. He swore this vulgar, gorgeous boy could possibly be his downfall. He needed to take control of the situation.

"For next class, I'll bring some scenes and monologues in for you guys to choose from; have a great rest of your day," Blaine informed, as the class started packing up their things. 

Much to Blaine's delight, he noticed that people were already starting to make friends and form bonds because of mutual interest. Some were still wary by one Kurt Hummel, of course. Also, Rachel's blunt attitude and their joining of forces didn't really help matters to make new friends; but the two didn't really seem to care.

Blaine felt his stomach do flips as he pretended to make a chore out of packing his satchel, even though he knew Rachel and Kurt were hanging around again once everyone had left.

"So? Did you make up your mind about Friday night?" Kurt eventually asked, so close that Blaine could almost feel the warmth of his body.

He shivered because Kurt's breath tickled his ear. "I still don't think it's a good idea," Blaine said, turning to face Kurt finally like he wasn't affected by his presence whatsoever.

"There's no harm in having a good time," Kurt reasoned. "If you don't have fun I won't ask you out again, but you need to live a little, I can tell you're way too uptight."

Blaine blinked a few times, still astonished by Kurt's flawless appearance. "Speaking of, how did you assume I was gay?"

Kurt laughed heartily before pursing his lips and raising his eyebrow, looking at Blaine like that was the most ridiculous question in the whole world.

"You're kidding right?" Kurt slipped something into Blaine's back pocket, causing him to jump from the contact. Kurt winked and walked out of the room with Rachel once more. Blaine had to force himself not to watch Kurt pert ass and tight thighs as he did so because Blaine really didn't feel like dealing with another throbbing boner so early in the morning.

Blaine reached into his pocket and felt a small, crumpled up piece of paper. It was a telephone number with 'call me Friday' scrawled underneath it in neat, slanted handwriting. Blaine sighed, and stuffed it into his wallet for safe keeping.

Once Friday evening rolled around, Blaine found himself too nervous and amped up to eat a proper dinner. He picked at his food worrying over whether or not 7:00pm was too soon to call Kurt for their outing.

Blaine paced for a while, watching the clock. He decided to grade a few quizzes and check his email to give himself something to do. Once he was out of excuses, with shaking hands he picked up his iPhone and dialed Kurt's crinkled up number.

On the second ring, Kurt answered, "Hello?"

Blaine's stomach felt like it was going to fall out of his ass he was so nervous. "Er, hi... It's uh.. Blaine, you know from acting."

Kurt chuckled, clearly amused. "Yes, my teacher." He accentuated the word like he was just trying to tease Blaine. "You all ready to go?"

"Uh, yeah. Want me to meet you at the bar?"

"No," Kurt said. "Rachel and I can come get you if you give me your address."

Blaine hesitated. "You promise no funny business?"

Kurt laughter pealed loudly over the phone. "No, I can't promise that."

"Kurt," Blaine sounded dejected. "I don't want people egging my apartment or leaving bags of poop on my doorstep or something."

"Oh that kind of funny business," Kurt sounded thoughtful. "No, where you live can be our little secret."

Blaine's heart stuttered in his chest, but against his better judgement repeated his exact address to Kurt.

"Great!" Kurt sounded genuinely pleased. "We'll pick you up in about half an hour, depending on traffic."

"Okay," Blaine said. "See you."

"Bye!" Blaine could hear the smile in Kurt's voice before they both hung up.

Blaine ran to the bathroom to make sure he looked presentable. His hair was gelled to perfection, but then he started to panic about his wardrobe. It was probably too tame for a night club. Blaine groaned, slipping off his shirt and digging through his closet for a suitable replacement.

He decided on a nice white v-neck he usually only wore under his cardigans or to bed, but he was probably going to sweat a lot tonight and he didn't want to ruin a nice button-up. His mind also reminded him he'll be sweaty from dancing, not from getting laid. Blaine's dick twitched in his pants in protest, because Blaine really, really wanted to get laid. He couldn't even remember the last time that was actually that good.

Blaine pushed those thoughts out of his mind when he heard a buzzing through his intercom. He pressed the button, and heard Kurt's voice. "We're here!" 

"I'll be right down," Blaine answered, grabbing his keys and a jacket just incase it got chilly later.

Blaine jogged down the stairs, his legs almost feeling like jelly from nerves. Before he pushed open the secure door to go outside where Kurt stood, smirking, Blaine took a deep shuddering breath to calm himself.

"Hey there, Anderson," Kurt smirked, grabbing his wrist and leading him to a red compact Honda Civic that Rachel was driving. Blaine took note of a pretty blond with pink streaks in the passenger seat, and a boy sitting in the back that Blaine recognized as the one Kurt was kissing that first day of class. 

For some reason that irked Blaine, and found himself asking, "Is that guy your boyfriend," before he could stop himself. 

Kurt laughed again. Why was he laughing? Blaine wasn't trying to be funny, so he huffed out in annoyance.

However Kurt winked again, "He's not if you don't want him to be," he replied flippantly. 

Blaine grumbled under his breath, sliding into the middle seat and Kurt followed suit, squishing himself into the fully packed car. 

The guy next to Blaine held out a hand, grinning wolfishly. "Hi, I'm Sebastian, nice to meet you, shy school-teacher Blaine. Kurt told me all about you."

Blaine turned to glare at Kurt, but he smiled back unabashedly. "Sebastian's 21 so he'll be able to get us drinks."

Blaine for some reason felt emasculated by the fact that someone with less authority was older than him on their outing.

"And this is Quinn, Rachel's girlfriend," Kurt introduced.

The girl named Quinn turned around, smiling dazzlingly and shook Blaine's hand firmly. 

The ride to the club took quite a while since the traffic was starting to get heavy. None of them really seemed to mind because they turned the radio up, singing cheerfully.

Blaine sort of felt like a fifth wheel as Kurt and Rachel sang; while Quinn and Sebastian talked loudly and animatedly. 

Kurt surprised him however by squeezing his thigh encouragingly, so Blaine decided to close his eyes and listen to Kurt's angelic voice, and how it flowed perfectly and elegantly along with Rachel's. Blaine had no doubt that they would win any sort of competition, as long as they duet together.

Rachel made a particularly sharp left turn, pulling into a cramped parking lot.

"God damnit, eight bucks and hour, this blows!" Rachel complained, grabbing a ticket stub and pulling into a parking space.

Blaine pulled out a couple twenties and prodded her shoulder. She stared at him in shock, hand outstretched but looking hesitant on accepting them.

"No, I insist, I know how funds can be tight when you're in college," Blaine smiled sympathetically, pressing the money insistently into her palm.

"Wow, thank you, Blaine. I don't know what to say," Rachel mumbled in wonder.

Blaine brushed it off, satisfied that he was helping out, but also one-upping this Sebastian character in gratuity. It made him feel better.

Kurt yanked Blaine out of the car. "C'mon let's go party!"


	3. Gay Bar Superstar

Blaine had never been to a club before, let alone a gay club that was in full swing. The music pounded against his ear drums and lights flashed, burning into his eyes. The charged atmosphere was seeping into Blaine, almost taking him over.

Blaine hung around awkwardly, still feeling like the odd man out while Sebastian ordered them all drinks. When he handed Blaine a rather large tequila shot with a sneer, Blaine gave him a steely glare. Blaine knew exactly what his game was. Sebastian sensed that Blaine felt uncomfortable, and he was basically going to one-up him all night to win the affections of Kurt. Well two can play at that game.

After downing his shot and coughing a bit from the harsh burning, Blaine grabbed Kurt’s wrist, causing him to almost spill his drink everywhere. “C’mon let’s go dance.”

Kurt grinned, downing his drink before setting the empty glass on the counter and looking overtly pleased. Blaine pulled him out into the crowd, gripping his waist and feeling a trill go up his spine. He was actually doing this. After days of fantasies, Kurt, his student was all but willing. Blaine pushed that little detail away. Kurt was right, Blaine needed to live a little.

Kurt danced close, rolling his hips and giving him seductive glances. Blaine almost picked up the courage to squeeze Kurt’s ass when they were suddenly ripped apart, Sebastian craning Kurt’s neck back for a deep throat tongue kiss. Blaine’s mouth fell open in shock, watching Kurt kiss him back with just as much dirty enthusiasm, reminiscent of when Blaine first saw them together. This Sebastian guy was good, and Blaine didn’t know if he could match his intensity.

Kurt broke the kiss and rose his eyebrow at Blaine like it was an invitation or a challenge, before sucking Sebastian's tongue back into his mouth. 

With a rush of adrenaline, Blaine swooped over, attaching his lips to the curve of Kurt's neck, sinking his teeth in. Kurt's throat vibrated under Blaine's mouth as he moaned. Sebastian stopped mouth fucking Kurt with his tongue for a moment and eyed Blaine like he was a worthy opponent. 

With great stature he loomed over Blaine, who continued working Kurt's neck, feeling Sebastian's gaze upon him. Kurt was becoming jelly under Blaine's talented mouth, and Sebastian found himself growing extremely aroused.

Sebastian yanked him away from Kurt's neck, grabbing Blaine's gelled head and crushed their lips together with bruising force. Blaine realized with a shock that Sebastian's half-hard length was pressed up against his thigh as he attempted to kiss him back. They battled for dominance, and Blaine could feel the fire in Sebastian. This was a contest, and Blaine wanted to win.

Their teeth clashed and their tongues danced until Blaine bit down on Sebastian's bottom lip really hard, and Sebastian pulled away immediately, hissing in pain. Blaine gave him a satisfied smirk, while Sebastian smoldered, his eyes burning until he turned away to grab more drinks. Blaine had won, for now at least.

Kurt's arm snaked around Blaine's neck, pulling him close, and Blaine's breath was knocked out of him feeling Kurt's hard built chest pushed against his so tightly.

"Wow, I didn't know you had that in you," Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear, his voice breathy. "That was so fucking hot, I want to take you right now on this dance floor."

Blaine shivered at the thought, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist until they were flush together. Kurt kept a rhythm that matched the beat, but also tantalized their growing erections.

Blaine was sweating profusely, and he knew his hair gel was probably failing him. But he didn't really care because all he could focus on was Kurt's hot, traveling hands on him and the movement of their bodies pressed together. 

Kurt's mouth was parted as he panted from the exertion of dancing. Blaine breathed his air, so tempted to just start kissing those lips to make them more plump and red than they already were. Kurt however beat him to the punch, closing the distance between them with utter desperation.

One of Blaine's hands tangled in Kurt's hair, deepening the kiss, and plunged his tongue into Kurt's waiting mouth. Kurt's danced with his, swallowing Blaine's groans until Kurt retreated to suck and nibble on Blaine's bottom lip.

"Fuck, the fact that I'm going to remember all this in class next week is making this so much hotter," Kurt breathed, voice lower than normal. Blaine shivered again because the sound sent a throbbing sensation to his cock. 

"I can't get fired," Blaine whispered between lingering pecks on Kurt's jaw.

Kurt shuddered and scoffed, "You really think I'd tell anyone?"

Blaine pulled away to look him in the eye. Kurt gave him a flirty smile, but his unspoken promise of keeping this under wraps seemed genuine. However, Blaine got distracted when Kurt gave a rather jerky thrust with his hips against Blaine's, creating delicious friction. 

"I want you so bad," Blaine gasped, head falling into the crook of Kurt's neck and shoulder, biting there and then sucking the smarting skin for a moment.

"You can have me," Kurt said, his voice like velvet sex. 

"Now," Blaine whined. "I can't wait for the drive home."

Kurt chuckled, placing a finger on Blaine's mouth, dragging it across his bottom lip. Blaine just watched Kurt, utterly ravenous with lust. 

And with that, Kurt strode away toward the bar. Blaine just stood there, watching. He couldn't think straight. It was either because he was a lightweight, all his blood was in the wrong place, or that Kurt was just a force of nature to be reckoned with.

Kurt came back accompanied with Quinn, Rachel and Sebastian, carrying another tequila shot. Rachel looked completely wasted out of her mind already, but thankfully Quinn looked at her with completely utter, sober adoration. 

"I don't think I could do another whole shot," Blaine complained when Kurt tried handing it to him. "That's more like a double shot."

"Too bad," Kurt smirked. "I was going to ask you to do this one off my body."

Blaine stared, the thought completely clouding all judgement. "Um, fuck yes?"

Kurt beckoned them all toward the bar, where Kurt rolled his shirt up and laid down upon it. Some customers complained, but the bartender sought to them. 

Kurt placed a lime precariously in his mouth, as Blaine's eyes roved over Kurt's pale toned torso, salivating. Rachel giggled as she and Sebastian put salt near Kurt's belly button. 

"Ready?" Kurt asked with a raised brow.

Sebastian handed him the shot, and Blaine languorously licked Kurt's stomach before killing the shot and then took the lime from Kurt's mouth, the juice stinging his tongue. Blaine spit the lime out onto the counter to kiss Kurt heatedly.

"Alright, alright," the bartender sounded annoyed, shooing them off and away from the counter. 

They all danced in one big group for what seemed like hours after that. Blaine's body felt tingly and warm from the sensation of alcohol taking over his system. He also was really enjoying the fact that he finally felt included, being ground up against by two sexy men while the two girls made out. 

It was nearly 2am by the time they all came back to themselves, closing time, so they all decided to leave, tripping out to the parking lot. Quinn struggled to find Rachel's keys in her purse while they all shivered by the car. Once in, and the heat turned on, Quinn drove carefully home, laughing because everybody was so freaking hammered.

"I just, love you guys," Rachel slurred, lounging in the passenger seat, flailing her arms. "Let's have a big sleepover."

Quinn laughed, and stroked Rachel's hair at a stop light. "I love _you_ ," Quinn said, and leaned in to kiss Rachel chaste on the lips. Rachel's face was flushed, but it was hard to say whether from being so wasted, or the fact that her girlfriend was treating her like a drunk queen. 

Blaine found himself giggling, his face pressed up against the window, enjoying the sights of glory that New York City was at night. He didn't even seem to mind when he heard Sebastian and Kurt making out right next to him in the cramped back seat. 

That was until Blaine felt a hand on his thigh, stroking up and down in a tantalizing way, sensing himself growing hard again. Blaine turned and blinked away his blurry vision to see it was Kurt, who was smiling seductively while Sebastian sucked a hickey into his collarbone. Clearly Kurt was interested in this being a team effort, and Blaine was all for it.

Blaine took Kurt's hand and pressed it directly onto his bulge to show Kurt how fucking horny he was. Kurt's eyes fluttered shut when Blaine did the same, rocking up and palming Kurt through his tight jeans. 

This action seemed to grant Blaine in favor, because Kurt turned away from Sebastian, crawling his way on top of Blaine, who spread his thighs eagerly for Kurt. Bracing himself against the seat, Kurt ground his rock hard cock into Blaine's and they both moaned loudly. 

"C'mon guys, can't it wait?" Quinn asked, exasperated. Rachel seemed to find it the most hilarious thing in the world, laughing until tears leaked out of the corner of her eyes.

Blaine seemed to come to his senses realizing they were in a car full of people, and he felt himself blush as he pushed Kurt off of him. Sebastian really didn't look amused as Kurt situated himself into an upright position. 

Kurt however leaned in to nibble on Blaine's earlobe before whispering, "Blaine Anderson, you are in for a wild night."


	4. Things I Shouldn't Have Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning: m/m/m threesome

Quinn drove them to what Blaine assumed to be their apartment, but he didn't have much time to dwell on the matter because he was being shoved into the nearest bedroom by Kurt and Sebastian in a blurry haze.

Blaine fell onto the bed with a ceremonious huff, watching with groggy eyes as Kurt and Sebastian ripped each other's clothes off, somehow keeping their mouths glued together all the while.

Blaine found it a lot sexier than he expected it to and couldn't stop staring. Kurt's body was what Blaine could only describe as _flawless_. He was built in all the right ways, each line of his form curving with lean muscle. Sebastian was a lot lankier, but his abdominals stuck out obviously against his flesh, hair falling lightly onto his forehead and into his dark eyes. Blaine moaned as he started palming himself through his slacks at the sight.

Kurt must have taken notice to the pleasurable sound because he turned his lustful gaze in Blaine's direction, and basically snarled as he hauled himself onto Blaine, kissing him furiously and scrambling with his clothes.

Sebastian decided to assist, unbuttoning Blaine's pants and sliding them off onto the floor. Kurt tore Blaine's shirt off and started scraping his teeth down his neck and chest, reaching Blaine's nipple and biting hard. Blaine arched onto the bed, groaning and toes curling. 

Kurt was sucking a particularly harsh bruise next to Blaine's collarbone when he suddenly detached himself and whined. Curious, Blaine leaned up slightly to see Sebastian's face hidden behind the graceful swell of Kurt's ass cheeks. Blaine's jaw dropped, realizing Sebastian was preparing Kurt with his tongue. It was possibly the raunchiest, sexiest thing Blaine had ever seen outside of porn.

Blaine whimpered, thrusting up, seeking out friction against Kurt's gloriously smooth and pale skin. Blaine's cock was impossibly hard and it ached so bad at this point, and he just needed something to grant him any sort relief or he felt like he was going to spin out on control.

"Don't worry, Blaine," Sebastian said gruffly, wrapping his hand around Blaine's length, who sighed gratefully. "I haven't forgotten about you."

Sebastian leaned forward, working Kurt open again with his tongue in time with pumping Blaine expertly. Kurt's mouth fell open as he started panting into Blaine's neck and arched his back, making his ass higher in the air. Acting on impulse, Blaine grabbed Kurt's cheeks, digging his fingertips into the flesh probably leaving rough nail marks. Kurt head fell forward onto Blaine's shoulder, moaning and writhing above him.

"Kurt, please," Blaine pleaded, feeling Sebastian's movements speed up. "I need you."

Kurt seemed to understand Blaine's neediness, so he untangled his fingers from the bed spread and stroked his way down Blaine's torso until he slapped Sebastian's hand away from Blaine's cock.

"Help Blaine," Kurt said breathlessly, and Sebastian got up and rummaged through the bedside drawer. Kurt picked up where Sebastian left off, pumping Blaine at a leisurely pace, and Blaine couldn't help but feel like it was a hundred times better when Kurt was doing it. Yeah, Sebastian was fucking hot, but it was Kurt that he wanted more than anything.

Kurt was kissing Blaine hot and dirty, straddled above him when Sebastian returned, and Blaine heard the crumpling of plastic and an uncapping of a bottle. 

"Spread your legs," Sebastian commanded in a low voice, and Blaine obliged immediately, letting his legs fall open. Kurt hummed in approval, picking up the pace and listening to Blaine moan unabashedly. 

Blaine jumped slightly at the sensation of Sebastian's cold, wet fingertips, but soon he tingled with the anticipation of being filled up as Sebastian teased his entrance lightly. He felt Kurt's cock bob between them, slapping his stomach the quicker Kurt snapped his wrist. He definitely needed to be fucked now.

Blaine growled in frustration, "Just do it!"

"Pushy," Sebastian teased, slowly slipping one finger in and working Blaine open. Before he allowed Blaine to get used to the intrusion however, he shoved another in within seconds, stretching roughly. Blaine thought it was probably revenge for having Kurt's full attention at the moment, but Blaine responded by screwing his hips down, biting his own lips with a hiss.

"Is that all you got?" Blaine challenged, his teeth clenched as Kurt bit down on his earlobe. 

"So fucking sexy," Kurt breathed. "Asserting your authority..."

Sebastian took up on Blaine's offer, barely managing pushing a third finger in alongside the rest and thrusting them in and out harshly. Blaine grunted, but matched the thrusts with much enthusiasm. He always loved when it hurt, because it only intensified the pleasure later.

"I want Kurt to fuck me," Blaine ground out, his voice completely wrecked having two guys working him at once. 

Sebastian laughed, clearly amused. "That's the plan. And I get to fuck, Kurt."

Blaine couldn't tell if he found this information frustrating or arousing. Either way, he couldn't take it anymore and needed Kurt inside him that very instant.

"Now, please Kurt," Blaine begged.

Kurt dragged his tongue alone Blaine's bottom lip before getting off him, and leaning over the bed, reaching for what Blaine assumed would be a condom. 

"Get on your belly," Kurt commanded, and Blaine instantly obeyed.

Kurt rolled the on condom with remarkable speed, placing his palms on Blaine's inner thighs and spreading them far apart as Blaine braced his forearms on the bed. Kurt lined himself up and circled Blaine's hole before sliding in agonizingly slow.

Blaine gasped because finally, _finally_. It had been far too long since he was fucked last, and a week of Kurt teasing him was too much to take. Kurt was so huge that the stretch was absolutely incredible, but Blaine was always good for taking in things too big at first. He groaned loud and long, his saliva and lust-filled tears soaking the sheets. 

_Wow, this was actually happening_ , Blaine's drunken brain buzzed in ecstasy, clenching himself around Kurt's length.

Once Kurt was fully sheathed, he glanced over his shoulder and waited as Sebastian ripped open a condom with difficultly, due to his slippery fingers.

Kurt leaned down, his front flush against Blaine's back and kissed his shoulder affectionately. Blaine whined because he wanted Kurt to move so badly, but relished in so much skin on skin contact.

Kurt's muscles clenched against Blaine, his breath hitching and that's when Blaine knew for sure that Sebastian was probably pushing himself into Kurt. Blaine wondered what it was like briefly before he whimpered in protest at the stillness. It felt like an eternity to Blaine, but finally, Kurt started to move. 

Sebastian matching Kurt's movements, they both pulled out almost all the way to the tip, angling to rub against each man's rim before slamming their hips forward. Blaine only had a moment to be annoyed by the fact that since Kurt and Sebastian were so synced up that they've probably done this more than once. But he forgot all about it once the two started picking up their pace, the slam of both bodies so perfect and jarring, Blaine couldn't help but moan out in pleasure, loudly so.

Kurt grappled at Blaine's sweaty skin, trying to maintain as much contact as possible, breathing harshly onto Blaine's back. Blaine pushed back to match each thrust, and soon Kurt was relentless, smacking his hips into Blaine while Sebastian did the same to Kurt. It was loud and dirty, but Blaine just kept pleading for more. He _needed_ it.

Through it all, Blaine had no idea how Kurt was containing all his pleasure. Not only was he being fucked, he was fucking someone else, and it must have been sensory overload. 

Blaine listened to Kurt's breathy whines, rutting himself into the mattress, desperate to get off. With not only one, but two stronger men slamming into him, it made this task easy, and soon Blaine found his cock burning with fiction, but heat coiled at the base of his abdomen.

"I'm close," Blaine managed, turning his head so Kurt could hear.

Kurt pressed his forehead into Blaine's shoulder and nodded, unable to to form anything coherent.

The thrusts of the three men started to get erratic and messy, but Blaine didn't care he was just so close. It was just the right amount of raw beating until-

Kurt shrieked moments later, and Blaine felt Kurt's convulsions inside him, sending him gloriously over the edge. Blaine bit the blanket to keep from screaming too loud, but his vision blackened, and he hoped he wouldn't pass out from the wave of pleasure setting fire to his veins.

As Blaine floated back from bliss, he felt Kurt pull out before he collapsed on top of Blaine, sighing contently. 

Sebastian grunted in displeasure. "I haven't gone yet!"

"Oh," Kurt apologized, turning around to to rip the condom off before sinking his mouth down Sebastian's length. Blaine's eyes bugged at the sight of Kurt's pink lips stretched around the other man's cock, head bobbing and throat swallowing with expert ease. If it was physically possible, Blaine would have instantly gotten a hard on again.

Kurt slurped and sucked as Sebastian fisted his hair, thrusting into his mouth slightly. Kurt hummed in his throat, and Sebastian threw his head back as he came hotly in Kurt's mouth, and Kurt swallowed all he had to offer. Blaine couldn't find himself to be jealous in that moment, because all of this was just so hot and too good to be true.

Sebastian's knees shook as Kurt pulled off, wiping his mouth and then licking his lips. Blaine grabbed Kurt's face and kiss him deeply, trying to taste the inside of Kurt's mouth. 

Kurt groaned and then broke the kiss, "You need to stop doing that, or there will be round two."

Sebastian fell onto the bed, grabbing a pillow and sighing. "I'm not sure if I'll be ready for that until tomorrow morning."

Kurt laughed and said, "Agreed," before cuddling into Blaine's side while Sebastian slung an arm around Kurt, basically spooning the pillow.

"Fuck that was amazing, thank you," Blaine finally said, just to clarify in case Kurt didn't get the hint.

"You're very welcome, Anderson," Kurt said with a smile in his voice before they all drifted off into a gorgeous sleep.


	5. A Reasonable Offer

Blaine drifted away from his dreams peacefully until he suddenly felt the slam of a hangover wrack his brain. 

"Fuck," Blaine groaned, trying to turn on his side just in case he was going to get sick. However, there were a pair of arms and multiple legs tangled with his, making him unable to move from his position.

His eyes flew open, body flooding in panic as the memories rushed back into his hazy mind. Blaine was really hoping that all of it was just a raunchy dream his mind decided to conjure up just for his benefit. 

Blaine chanced a glance to his left, and saw Kurt sleeping angelically on his shoulder, lip curved up into a slight smile. A little further on the bed, Sebastian, whose head was buried in a pillow, hair a complete mess. 

They were all naked. The room smelled like sex. There were condoms, clothes and lube on the floor, and Blaine had a dull, burning ache in his ass. It was clear what happened here, and Blaine remembered it all with perfect clarity. Oh, man.

"Shit," Blaine hissed, pressing the heels of his palms into his eyeballs. Blaine completely lost all inhibitions last night and did the nasty with not only 1, but 2 other guys. Never in his life had he been this adventurous. Either Kurt was too hard to resist, or Blaine was just agonizingly horny.

Kurt. Fuck. Kurt was his student! If this got out to anybody, eventually through the grapevine the staff would hear about it, they would question Blaine, who would deny it, and then they would ask Kurt, and knowing him he would probably blurt out the truth. Kurt was blunt like that. And so then the staff would fire him, making him look worse for lying, and then probably put him on this creepy teacher blacklist thing and his career would be over! What the fuck was he thinking? Blaine never left anything to chance or did anything risky. His life was carefully constructed and always planned way in advance. Was it really worth it for a night of good fucking? 

And to top it all off, he had a pounding headache and raging morning wood. This really wasn't his day.

Blaine pulled his own hair, smacking his forehead. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" 

Kurt stirred, stretching his long limbs before opening his dazzling eyes and grinned widely at Blaine. "Morning, hot stuff."

Blaine groaned again, turning over so he couldn't look at Kurt. He was just too sexy, and Blaine's headache was just terrible and everything was just _ugh_.

"Aw, looks like someone drank too much last night," Kurt teased. "But oh, hello! Looks like somebody is happy to see me."

Blaine made to grab a blanket to cover his aching hard on, but Kurt reached around Blaine's torso and took it surely into his palm. 

"I hear an orgasm can help your hangover migraine go away," Kurt whispered seductively in Blaine's ear.

Blaine dug his fingers into his temples, torn between the desire of thrusting into Kurt's fist, or shoving his hand away so he could get dressed and flee the scene.

Kurt started to drag his teeth along Blaine's back, before sucking and kissing the sensitive skin, giving Blaine a few experimental pumps.

Blaine moaned, already forgetting the horrible ache in his head and ass, loving the way Kurt's smooth palm felt against him. 

"Oh, is it already time for round two," Sebastian yawned drowsily, slowly waking up and his bed-head worse than Blaine had originally assessed.

The sound of Sebastian's voice broke Blaine from his trance.

"No," Blaine protested suddenly. "Kurt, stop."

Blaine dragged himself off the bed, until he was kneeling on the floor, putting a safe distance between him and Kurt.

Kurt looked slightly annoyed, his eyebrows furrowed together. "I was just trying to make you feel good."

Blaine took in a few lungfuls of air, willing himself not to puke. He hated puking. Why the hell did he drink so much? Oh yeah, because he's fucking stupid.

Blaine waited, allowing his swaying brain to get back into balance. "I appreciate it I really do, but this is wrong. I'm your teacher, and this can ruin me."

Kurt frowned, eyes blazing. "I promised you I wouldn't tell anybody. I keep my word."

"How am I supposed to know that for sure? I don't even know you," Blaine said angrily, his knees starting to hurt from his awkward position.

"Well that's your fucking problem," Kurt snapped. Blaine glanced at Sebastian, who looked completely awkward and out of place, yet he didn't move from the bed.

"I need to go," Blaine decided, crawling on the floor searching for his clothes. "Last night was.. interesting, but it's not really my thing. I guess I just needed something new."

Kurt laughed humorlessly. "Well you definitely got new."

Blaine rolled his eyes, grabbed his pants and pulled them on with difficulty, zipping over his straining erection. Why didn't it just go away? He really didn't need this right now. Blaine then found his shirt, and pulled it over his head, noticing that it was inside out but he didn't really care at this point. 

Kurt and Sebastian just watched him quietly.

Using the bed as leverage, Blaine stood up fully, swaying a bit, taking more big gulps of air to calm himself down, and to give himself some sense of equilibrium.

"You alright there," Sebastian asked with a little laugh.

"Yes," Blaine snapped, digging through his pockets to grab his keys, but then realized that he didn't drive last night. He was going to have to take a cab home. Blaine groaned out loud in irritation. He didn't want to see or talk to anybody, especially in this state. He just wanted to wallow in his own pity the whole weekend until mentally preparing himself for class on Monday.

"Well, see you next week," Kurt smirked and winked, but Blaine could tell it was a bit half-hearted. 

He winced when a sudden tremor hit him, stumbling out of the bedroom. Blaine's eyes wandered the stuffy, homey apartment and landed on Quinn and Rachel who appeared sans garments as well, tangled in a blanket on the futon. Blaine blushed, turning away to unlatch the apartment door to see himself out.

Blaine spent the rest of the weekend figuratively and literally pulling his hair out with stress and worry. Yeah, when he got home the morning after, he did spend some time in the shower reminiscing, but now he had to deal with the consequences. 

So he attempted drawing out lesson plans for next week, but his mind kept wandering to Kurt. How Kurt's lips felt against his own, his body on top of his, his cock thrusting deep inside him-

Blaine shook his head, feeling his dick twitch in interest in his pants. He's already beat himself raw this weekend, and he really couldn't afford another orgasm without losing his mind. 

He eventually recalled a lone thought to cross his mind that Friday night, that just maybe his desire for Kurt would go away if he just slept with him and got it over with. But how wrong he was. His desire for Kurt had only increased tenfold. Blaine wanted so much more, and next time with just Kurt alone.

Blaine pounded his head against the desk. No. There can never be a next time. Ever. His career and life path depended on it. He needed to be taken responsible for his actions, and then just move on.

Monday morning, Blaine woke up an hour before his alarm, and his eyes burned and itched from tiredness. Instead of getting a medium drip, he got two, with extra expresso so he would be able to get through his lesson in one piece.

He sat at his desk fidgeting with papers, and going over the syllabus, not wanting to miss a beat. He stacked screenplays and short stories and other pieces on a table in the corner of the room for the students to choose from. Today, thankfully, he wouldn't have to interact much with the students.

Once they started filing in, Blaine's heart jumped into his throat and started beating rapidly. Soon enough, it was 9:16, one minute after class should have started, and Kurt still hadn't arrived. Rachel was there, but she sat alone.

Blaine stood up. "Okay, today will be an easy day," Blaine informed. "I would like you all to choose a piece from what I provided. It can either be a scene or monologue, it doesn't really matter. Just let me know what you have chosen by the end of class, and who is in you group if you have one."

The students mumbled and nodded, understanding Blaine's conditions, so he sat at his desk and started to take attendance. Why hadn't Kurt shown up for class? Blaine scratched his chin and marked him absent. His stomach twisted in knots, dreading the implications.

"Sir?" Blaine looked up to see Rachel standing by his desk. He found it odd she was addressing him in such a way, when they spent the evening out the previous Friday as equals. Friends even.

"Yes, Rachel?"

"Kurt just texted me, and told me to tell you he was sorry for missing class, but he had a personal matter to attend to."

Blaine frowned slightly. "Okay.. well I'm sorry to hear that. Is everything okay?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah I think so. Me and him are going to be partners, just so you know. I think I found the perfect piece."

Blaine rose an eyebrow. "Oh? Do tell."

"It's a surprise," Rachel said, and walked away to her chair, pulling her phone out to, what Blaine guessed, text Kurt back.

Blaine shrugged, finishing up marking the roster, sorting through his mess, and waited for students to come up and let him know what piece they decided on. Blaine was really fatigued, and he was quite glad he didn't have to do much today. He vowed to himself he would go to sleep early tonight.

Class was over in no time, and students bid him farewell walking out of the door. Blaine checked off the students who already decided what they would work on tomorrow, and quickly packed his things.

"Hey, Blaine," said a musical voice behind him.

Blaine whipped around, heart freezing in surprise. "Kurt?"

Kurt was dressed very casually, much unlike what he usually wore, to the best of Blaine's knowledge. He looked really nice, causing Blaine's stomach to do a little back flip. He also couldn't help but notice that Kurt looked a little sheepish.

"I hope Rachel told you I didn't intend to miss class, I really wanted to be here," Kurt apologized, nudging the carpet with his toes.

"Yeah, she did. Is everything alright? She said it was a personal matter," Blaine inquired.

Kurt chuckled softly to himself, and looked Blaine in the eye. "Sebastian and I broke things off," Kurt informed, his gaze not wavering.

Blaine gulped. "Oh." 

He really didn't know what else to say except for the gnawing, "how come?"

Kurt took a step toward Blaine, smiling slightly. "Can I be honest with you?"

Blaine blinked rapidly because of the closeness, but shrugged. "Yes, sure. Of course. I don't really understand."

Kurt leaned in, and Blaine suddenly found it really hard to breathe. The essence of Kurt washed over him, and his heart was slamming against his rib cage. It was clear this boy held something over him.

"I think I like you more than I should, like really like you. And I kinda want to only see you. You know, be exclusive," Kurt shared in a gentle voice. 

Blaine's mouth fell open, astonished. Kurt's vulgar demeanor was completely gone in this honest, true moment. So it seemed he wanted something more than just sex with Blaine.

Blaine was silent for the longest time, but he finally cleared his throat. "I still don't think that's appropriate. Believe me, I want to, I really do. But I can't risk my career."

Kurt looked to the floor, putting his hands in his pockets, smiling softly to himself.

"We're both consenting adults," Kurt said. "There has to be a loophole somewhere."

"Kurt..," Blaine sounded unsure.

"Just trust me, Blaine. I really want to get to know you. Really know you. We can even hold off on the sex if that would make you happy. As good as it was, I'm interested to see where this can go. Sebastian was kind of a dick, and on Friday all I mostly felt was a spark with you. Just give it a chance. If it doesn't work out, I'll leave you alone, and no one will be the wiser."

Blaine was impressed with how mature Kurt was sounding. What he was proposing actually sounded quite reasonable and thought out. Blaine really couldn't fight that logic. Plus, Blaine never had much time to date between pleasing his father and having so much work to do all the time. The prospect was truly exciting to say the least.

Blaine nodded, taking Kurt's hand into his. "Okay, let's do this."


	6. A Little Favor

Ever since Kurt and Blaine agreed to start "going steady" (or that's just how Blaine liked to think of it as), Friday nights became their unofficial date night. They went out to dinner, saw movies, and even sometimes just played video games or watched TV cuddled up on Blaine's couch.

Blaine found himself immensely enjoying the company of Kurt, more than he ever expected possible. There was much more to the pretty face, quick wit, dry sarcasm and the sex appeal he absolutely oozed. They actually had a lot of things in common. 

Blaine discovered that they were both bullied in high school for their sexuality. So Blaine decided to reveal that bullying was the reason why he transferred to Dalton and focused on his studies so he could get out of Ohio and move to New York as soon as possible, where they were clearly a lot more accepting. Any sort of criticism or indifference from his peers or father only made him all the more motivated. 

Kurt told Blaine about a bully named Dave Karofsky who tormented Kurt all through high school, but he was just lashing out because he turned out to be gay himself. Blaine found it fascinating that despite the pain this bully inflicted, and even robbing Kurt of his first real kiss; Kurt still helped him through his coming out phase, and stuck by his side when Karofsky's own friends turned on him. 

What struck awe to Blaine most about this tale was that Kurt was clearly a genuinely kind and decent person. Selfless, even. He's not insecure about himself whatsoever, and believes that being vague wastes precious time needed for living. This explained Kurt's forwardness and blunt attitude. Although Blaine agreed with his philosophy on some level, they were sort of polar opposites in this department, and Blaine found it to be comforting that they could share so much, yet be so unalike. 

Most surprising of all, like Kurt promised, they haven't been having any sex. Well certainly some heated make-out sessions and a bit of groping, but Blaine suspected that Kurt wanted to display the fact that he kept his word, and he really wanted something with Blaine that was more than physical.

One Friday evening at Blaine's (mostly to get away from Quinn and Rachel's sexapades), Kurt decided he wanted to cook dinner and stay in to save some money. Blaine objected at first, saying he had plenty of money to take them out, but Kurt insisted he wanted their 6th date to be something special. 

Blaine wasn't really sure what Kurt was cooking, but it smelled delicious; Italian perhaps. Blaine came up from behind and wrapped his arms around Kurt, fiddling with the little apron Kurt wore and kissed his neck lovingly.

"Hey you," Kurt said, and Blaine smiled, dragging his lips up the pale expanse of delicious neck.

"Thank you," Blaine breathed in his ear, stroking Kurt's abdomen, swaying their pressed bodies back and forth.

Kurt chuckled softly, laying down the ladle, and leaning into Blaine's touch. "For what?"

"Making me happy," Blaine responded, flicking Kurt's earlobe with his tongue, dragging his nose through Kurt's hair, inhaling deeply. "I can't remember the last time I've felt so carefree and content."

Kurt's breathing faltered as he stroked Blaine's arm, making his hair stand on end. The chemistry between them was unbelievable. Every time, even with the smallest gesture or if any contact was initiated, it felt like an electric current flowed between them.

Kurt turned his head, his neck straining to kiss Blaine languorously for a minute, before pulling away and smiling.

"Now shoo, I need to make sure our dinner is perfect."

Blaine smacked Kurt's butt, and went into his study to finish grading assignments and writing out a lesson plan for next week. He actually had a clear head tonight, considering that Kurt (his student no less!) was in his apartment, they were a couple, and nobody knew about it! Blaine wanted to scream his joy from the rooftops. He was just so proud that Kurt was his boyfriend, he hated that he had to hide it. But he always reminded himself it was very important that nobody found out outside their close knit group of friends.

Once dinner was ready, they shared stolen glances and flirtatious smiles across the table. Blaine's mouth felt like it was orgasming because of the meal Kurt had made. It was Alfredo bow-tie noodles with parsley and he didn't know what else, but it was probably the most amazing thing he has ever eaten in his life.

"So what's the plan for tonight," Blaine questioned after swallowing a mouth full of food. 

Kurt shrugged. "I'm not really sure yet. But I do have a proposal."

"Oh?" Blaine lifted a thick brow, trying not to smile. Usually when Kurt 'proposed' things, they were almost always good news.

"Yes," Kurt set his fork down on the table, lacing his fingers together, leaning his chin on them. "I was wondering if I could stay the night tonight."

Blaine's heart picked up pace, but he remained relatively outwardly calm. "So, are you saying-"

"No a sleepover doesn't have to mean sex," Kurt giggled, reading Blaine's thoughts. "I just wanted to sleep in your arms tonight, if that's alright with you."

Blaine's face stretched out with a huge grin. "Well of course it is."

Kurt examined his nails, looking non-chalant. "However, this doesn't necessarily mean that sex is off the table."

Blaine blushed, feeling his body react to Kurt's words. Clearly his cock didn't find the idea objectionable, and his mind agreed wholeheartedly because things have been going so well as of late. I mean, what were they waiting for?

"True," Blaine said lowly, voice laced with arousal. Kurt looked up and met his gaze, quirking his mouth.

"C'mon," Blaine said suddenly, grabbing Kurt's wrist and forcing him to sit on the living room couch.

"But the dishes need to be rinsed off," Kurt protested, looking slightly displeased but curious all the same. 

"They can wait," Blaine assured, kissing Kurt deeply while making with his belt buckle. 

"Oh, I like where this is going," Kurt murmured with excitment, lifting himself up slightly as Blaine slid his pants and underwear all the way down to his ankles.

"I just wanted to give you a little something, something," Blaine said, staring to tickle the sensitive flesh of Kurt's thighs. 

Kurt shivered, threading his fingers in Blaine's uncharacteristically un-gelled hair, whining softly.

"Kurt, your legs are just so firm - _fuck_ ," Blaine groaned unexpectedly.

Blaine ran his hands over Kurt's legs some more and watched as Kurt became hard under his teasing touch. Blaine leaned down and started mouthing at the head of Kurt's cock, illicting a breathy moan from him.

As Blaine gripped Kurt's shaft firmly, he sunk all the way down as far as he could go, humming around him. He sucked all the way to the tip again, hollowing out his cheeks before flicking his tongue on the underside of the head. Kurt's toes curled and he pulled Blaine's hair slightly, writhing in pleasure.

Giving head was one of Blaine's favorite things to do for a lover, and he'd been dreaming about doing it to Kurt ever since they slept together last. That time, they went straight to the nitty gritty (namely with another dude in the room), but Blaine really wanted to experience all aspects of Kurt. Blaine was especially keen of foreplay, and he relished in the feel of Kurt's heavy cock in his mouth.

Blaine removed his hand from Kurt's cock and sunk so low that the head brushed the back of his throat. Kurt looked down at him, pupils blown wide, pink mouth open and gasping. Kurt couldn't get over the sight of Blaine looking up at him under his thick lashes, his lips stretched tightly around him. It was then he realized Blaine was trying to communicate something, and Kurt was having a hard time thinking straight because he was so, so close. 

Blaine moaned around Kurt again, sending a delicious vibration up his length and he nodded slightly, looking Kurt straight in the eye. Kurt didn't quite understand until Blaine prodded his hips forward, forcing Kurt's cock in deeper.

Kurt's mouth made a perfect "O" realizing what Blaine was offering. Kurt was so used to having to use all his energy in restraining from thrusting into the tight, wet heat whenever he was getting a blow job, but Blaine was insinuating for him to just go for it.

Kurt gave an experimental thrust, and Blaine relaxed his throat, his gag reflex failing to kick in. Satisfied, Kurt grabbed Blaine's hair roughly and slid in until he was fully sheathed, causing Blaine to groan again.

It was so fucking hot, seeing Blaine like this. It was almost better than seeing him being fucked under him (well, maybe) because there was actually light in this room, and Kurt could see his beautiful face just _taking him_.

Kurt fucked his face quick and dirty before he was coming hotly down Blaine's throat, seeing stars and Blaine swallowed easily, thoroughly enjoying the taste of Kurt than he had of Sebastian.

Blaine then pulled off with an obscene slurp, looking satisfied with the fact that Kurt was already looking completely blissed out and heavy-lidded.

"Thank you for that, Blaine," Kurt sighed, completely relaxed into the cushions.

"You are so welcome," Blaine grinned, helping Kurt put his pants back on with some difficulty.

"I'm so glad you're my professor, Blaine, you can _teach me_ a thing or two."


	7. A Taboo Dynamic

Their first sleepover and the rest of the weekend was pure bliss. Blaine wasn't sure if he had ever been so happy in his life, but he really didn't want to question it. He and Kurt were so compatible that he thought it was definitely worth risking his neck at his teaching job to be involved with him. Thankfully, he also knew Kurt wouldn't do anything to ruin what they have.

Blaine woke up in such a good mood Monday morning, that he even decided to take a scenic route to work, which was something he rarely did. Even with Kurt spending the whole weekend at his apartment, Blaine still managed to get all his work done. So, on this beautiful morning, he was fully prepared to take on the day.

Blaine bought an extra coffee, just for Kurt (because he knew Kurt would be first to class as per usual these days) and a poppyseed muffin he knew his beau would enjoy it. 

Blaine whistled, strolling into class and took an occasional sip of coffee. He arrived earlier than normal today, so he had plenty of time to sit down and finish his pastry before Kurt arrived.

Right on the clock, Kurt walked in at 9 sharp, 15 minutes before class started, smiling slightly. He took off his scarf, hung his bag around his usual chair and went up to Blaine's desk.

"Hey gorgeous," Kurt purred, leaning in to kiss Blaine on the cheek. 

"Good morning," Blaine greeted amiably. "I got you some coffee and a muffin."

"Oh, thank you!" Kurt was delighted. "I didn't get the chance to grab breakfast before I left. You're so sweet."

"Only for you," Blaine grinned, crumpling up his napkin and throwing it in the wastebasket.

"That is probably the cheesiest thing I've ever heard," Kurt acknowledged with a chuckle. "But I love that about you."

Blaine blushed and his heart swooped at Kurt's use of the 'L' word, even if it wasn't directed in that manner. Sure, they had been only seeing each other for several weeks now, but Blaine hasn't ever felt this way before. He hoped this feeling lasted forever, even if he knew he was being naive. 

"So what's the lesson plan today, sir," Kurt mumbled through a mouthful of muffin. Blaine thought it was absolutely adorable. 

"Just practicing our monologues and scenes today," Blaine informed. "I'm curious what you and Rachel were planning on doing."

Kurt shrugged. "Oh, nothing special. We just want to be the best."

Blaine laughed. "Do you want to know a little secret?" Kurt leaned in curious, his eyebrow raised. "You guys are the best."

Kurt lifted his head in the air, proud. "Well, like we didn't already know that."

Blaine shook his head. "You guys need to go easy on the others, they have less experience, but just as much heart."

Kurt waved his hand in a superior manner. "Well only some of us are ready for the big stage."

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand, tracing patterns with his finger. "How right you are."

"So, Blaine," Kurt questioned. "Do you think we'll be on Broadway together someday?"

Blaine smiled warmly. "I hope so. I don't see it any other way, really."

"Good," Kurt said before leaning in and pressing his lips to Blaine's. Their lips moved together slowly and surely before it got a little heated, and tongues started getting involved. 

Blaine groaned, clinging at Kurt's fitted sweater and pulling him into his lap. It was a bit of an awkward fit at first, but soon Kurt slid his thighs perfectly along Blaine's and grabbed his face, forcing the craning of his neck. Kurt broke the kiss to glide his lips down Blaine's recently shaved throat, feeling the vibrations of the soft moan coming him.

"Guys!" said a voice, and Kurt flew up into an upright position faster than he ever thought possible. Blaine coughed and smoothed out his shirt like he wasn't doing anything scandalous. They both whipped their head to the source of the voice, and saw that it was just Rachel.

She shook her head disapprovingly. "You guys need to be more careful, I could have been anyone else."

Kurt huffed out in annoyance, knowing she was right, but not voicing his agreement. He plopped into the seat next to her, crossing his arms and legs. 

Blaine smoothed out his half-hard dick a few times before standing, clasping his hands together. "You're right, Rachel. Thank you for calling us out for our carelessness."

Kurt remained in a semi-surly mood the rest of class, and Blaine understood completely. Kurt probably wished just as much as Blaine did that they could have their relationship out in the open like any other couple. However, the problem was that not only were they a gay couple, which is already considered taboo; but the fact that there is a teacher/student dynamic involved, that is definitely frowned upon.

By the time class was over, only a few of the students had worked their scenes in full, so Blaine informed them that they would continue next class. Kurt and Rachel hung around, as expected, and Blaine was really thankful none of the students found this behavior curious. 

Once the last of the students filed out, Rachel turned to Kurt. "I'm off to an audition, so you'll have to find another way home."

"That should be fine," Kurt said smoothly, hugging before she was out the door.

Blaine went over to Kurt and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Hey, you still put off because our make out session was interrupted?"

Kurt sighed. "Yeah, I'm sorry. It's just been.. what? Like a month and a half since I've really had you, and I'm starting to get antsy."

Blaine's body started to tingle at Kurt's words, getting brief flashes of sweaty skin, steamy kisses and the stretch of Kurt being inside him. It took all Blaine had in him not to groan out loud. 

"Yeah I know exactly what you mean."

Kurt looked up at Blaine through his lashes. "You do?" he asked coyly, sensing the immediate change in Blaine's mood.

Blaine's breath caught in his throat at the sight. Kurt was utterly breathtaking.

"God, _yes_ ," Blaine sighed, voice thick with arousal. "Since that night, I hadn't been laid in months and months. It's sometimes all I think about. Minus the Sebastian part."

"Well, we can fix that," Kurt said saucily. 

"Well my Friday night is wide open," Blaine responded quickly, something in his pants becoming an increasing problem. 

Kurt pretended to consider, tapping his chin. "Well.. I was thinking sooner than that," he said mischievously. 

He then stood up and starting playing with Blaine's collar.

"What, now?!" Blaine asked after a brief moment, alarmed. "But we're in a classroom, and anyone can see!"

Kurt walked to the door, locked it and closed the blinds. "How's this?"

" _Kurt_ ," Blaine whined as Kurt swooped in close again, ready to pounce. "This is too dangerous."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "When's your next class?"

"This afternoon," Blaine replied. "So?"

" _So_ ," Kurt dragged out the syllable, like Blaine was a little slow. "What's the problem? Nobody's coming by, we have nothing to do but each other."

Blaine couldn't help but laugh nervously. Kurt was already halfway done unbuttoning Blaine's shirt. This was a losing battle, so he might as well give in. That was what his body was screaming at him to do anyway, and it was overwhelming.

"Fuck it," Blaine growled, clawing at Kurt's belt before hastily undoing it. Kurt smirked, assisting in sliding down his skin tight jeans once Blaine's shirt was fully unbuttoned. 

Blaine's mouth hung open as he saw more of Kurt's flawless, porcelain skin get exposed. It wasn't until Kurt slid his boots off and kicked his pants a few feet away when Blaine realized that Kurt had gone commando. His rapidly hardening cock was presented before Blaine in all it's glory, and Blaine could feel himself nearly drool in anticipation. 

"Like what you see?" Kurt joked. 

"Guh - _fuck_ \- Kurt," Blaine gasped, slightly embarrassed for staring so long. "I just didn't really get to see you last time since it was so dark, and I was drunk."

Kurt just pulled his couple layers of shirt over his head, and then he was gloriously naked. In Blaine's classroom. It was like a fantasy come to life.

" _God_ , you are gorgeous," Blaine sighed, before throwing himself at Kurt, kissing him furiously. Kurt ripped the rest of Blaine's clothes off in haste and desperation; until finally there was nothing between them, not even air as their skin slid together, sending waves of euphoria up their spines. 

Kurt stumbled backwards until he found Blaine's desk for grounding. Blaine leaned Kurt back onto the desk before climbing on top of him, sucking every inch of Kurt's skin like he couldn't get enough.

"No hickeys," Kurt warned in a low voice, thrusting his pelvis into Blaine's, causing them both to moan at the sensation. 

Blaine licked a long stripe down Kurt's sculpted torso, memorizing every inch of Kurt. There just wasn't enough time.

"I love everything about your body Kurt," Blaine told him before flicking his tongue against Kurt's small pink nipple. 

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hair, messing up the gel, but Blaine couldn't bring himself to care. He traveled further down Kurt's navel, following the thin line of hair that plunged to his cock. 

Blaine sucked on Kurt's hip for a moment before going even lower and teasing his tongue along the head of Kurt's cock. The salty pre-come leaking from the slit set all of Blaine's nerves on fire.

" _Yes_ ," Kurt breathed, arching his back onto the table. He felt papers crumple and slide under him, but nothing else mattered except for Blaine's mouth on his body.

Blaine traced every contour and vein of Kurt's gorgeous cock before venturing to his testicles, which were surprisingly appealing.

"You tease," Kurt panted. "Blaine, I want you to fuck me on this desk-"

Blaine looked up at Kurt, his eyes black with lust. 

" _Please_ ," Kurt begged as if Blaine needed reassurance. 

Blaine nodded minutely before Kurt spread his legs far apart, presenting himself in all his glory. Blaine whined out loud, never so turned on in his life. Kurt was _the hottest_ man he had ever seen, and he wanted to fuck him right _now_. Why hadn't he ever considered this before? Shit.

A small bubble of reason surfaced however. 

"I don't have any lube or protection," Blaine informed in a small voice.

"I have condoms in my bag," Kurt said brokenly. "It's in the side pocket, _hurry_ \- I'm sure we can play by ear with little lube."

"Okay," Blaine said, before rushing to Kurt's bag, opening it up with shaking fingers. His whole body was thrumming, eager and so painfully aroused. 

While Kurt waited for Blaine to find his stash of condoms (yeah, he could really be a slut sometimes), Kurt stroked himself with one hand, and slid his teasing fingertips down his torso to give himself a little tickle. Kurt moaned, wanting Blaine to be the one that was touching him instead.

"Got it!" Blaine exclaimed triumphantly after a minute, and went to Kurt, gripping his thighs. 

"God, Kurt you look so amazing like this, fuck," Blaine groaned, eyes gliding over every inch of Kurt's frame. From his face, perfect parted mouth, flushed cock, smooth legs and finally his puckered hole. Blaine licked his lips and crouched on his knees.

He teased his fingertip around Kurt's entrance, causing his toes to curl.

"You ready?" Blaine asked, breath shaky. 

" _Mmmm_ ," Kurt responded, the sound going straight to Blaine's now positively aching cock.

Blaine licked sloppily along his finger then pressed it in, then leaned forward, tonguing Kurt's hole as assistance. 

"Oh!" Kurt exclaimed, twitching in pleasure. Blaine reveled in it, the way Kurt moved, the way Kurt sounded.

Blaine was encouraged to push his finger in deeper, the muscles giving way, _burning_ , swirling his tongue to soothe, eating up the sounds Kurt was making before sliding his tongue in as far as he could go. His tongue started to hurt from the action, but he just tasted _so good_ -

Kurt was hitting notes that Blaine didn't think was possible as he worked Kurt slowly open enough. He took his time, as Sebastian did that last time, but Blaine certainly wasn't complaining.

Once satisfied, his face heated and wet, Blaine withdrew, grabbing the condom and rolling it on. Thankfully, it was pre-lubed. 

Kurt lifted his head and gazed expectantly at Blaine, chest heaving, hands clinging tightly to the edge of the desk.

"I want you," Kurt said barely above a whisper, his voice a mix between arousal and affection.

Blaine leaned in to kiss Kurt and it was _fiery_. Kurt sucked on Blaine's tongue, tasting himself and couldn't help but groan into Blaine's hot mouth.

Kurt broke the kiss, panting for oxygen. 

"Get in me _now_ ," he demanded, his eyes burning into Blaine's. 

Blaine felt hot arousal roll through his veins. So then, he held onto Kurt's hip, and lined himself to Kurt's entrance, thrusting in. Kurt tensed and clenched all around him, begging for more. Once Blaine was balls deep, he rolled his hips experimentally, eliciting more delicious sounds from Kurt. He probably could do this all day if he wanted.

"Just so you know, I haven't topped in a while-"

"C'mon!" Kurt quite nearly shouted, rutting himself deeper onto Blaine's cock. 

Blaine really loved his enthusiasm, so he pulled almost all the way out, before snapping his hips forward again. And again-

"Harder!" Kurt kept telling him through harsh breaths. Blaine slid Kurt further back on the desk, before climbing up himself and ground his knees onto the desktop.

Kurt lifted his hips, and wrapped his legs around Blaine, ecstatic with the new angle change. Kurt grabbed the sides of Blaine's desk again as Blaine leaned forward, squeezing Kurt's perfectly rounded ass, pulling his cheeks further apart. The heat was unbelievable, sweat was dripping from Blaine's brow.

Blaine took a deep breath before he started pounding into Kurt mercilessly, shaking the desk, causing Kurt to shout out in ecstasy. Kurt's body was curved downward, his head thrown back, and it looked like a work of art. Blaine ran his hand down Kurt's clenching abs, and then up again, digging his fingernails into his hot flesh before grabbing Kurt's cock and pumping him in time with his forceful thrusts. His arm _burned_ -

He got lost in the slapping of their skin, the sounds he began to make himself, how amazing it all felt.

"I'm close, Kurt, come with me," Blaine grunted after a while, his thrusts becoming more erratic, and his hand was starting to cramp with exertion.

Kurt shrieked as his orgasm overtook him, coming all over his own chest and the desk below them. The pornographic sight alone was enough to make Blaine topple over the edge, his body exploding with pleasure. 

Once Blaine floated back from his peak, he unwrapped Kurt's death grip around him, pulled out (ripping the condom off too, hopefully it fell into the trash), and he collapsed on top of Kurt, heaving.

Kurt kissed his sweaty neck and caressed his curls with one hand, while the other traced lazy patterns into Blaine's back. Blaine shivered at the sensation, twitching occasionally and sighing contentedly.

"Wow," Blaine let out. "That was fucking amazing."

"Tell me about it," Kurt agreed softly. "Thank you."

"You are so welcome," Blaine mumbled. "Why didn't we do that sooner?"

"Because unplanned desk sex is hotter," Kurt chanced, a laugh in his voice.

Blaine chuckled, before nuzzling into Kurt's neck, enjoying the natural aroma of Kurt that resides there.

"You're the best," Blaine said, his voice heavy with sleep. Kurt was already drifting off, as his stroking fingers along the planes of Blaine's back faltered.

The boys napped, even though it wasn't the most comfortable place in the world to do it, they were unendingly happy.

However, what they didn't know was that there was a figure right outside the door who had just witnessed (and heard) the last of their love session. The figure's hand hesitated in knocking, before deciding to stride angrily down the hallway and out of sight.


	8. Disturbing Change of Events

Blaine drove Kurt home later that day, and they lingered outside Kurt's apartment making out heatedly for what felt like eternity.

It wasn't until Rachel stomped down the hallway and pushed them out of the way to shove the key into the lock, throwing the door open, that they finally broke apart.

Kurt laughed trying to move away, but Blaine continued nipping down his neck, tugging at his hips to stay as close as possible. 

"Someone's grumpy," Kurt commented on Rachel's surly behavior.

"Shut up," Rachel snapped, hanging her coat haphazardly, and tossing her purse onto the couch.

"Bad audition?" Kurt asked, dragging Blaine inside who whined like a puppy from the lack of lips on skin contact. Kurt rolled his eyes at him playfully.

Rachel turned on the sink and started scrubbing at the dishes angrily, soap suds spilling over the side. 

"Typical NYADA stuck up bitches were there," she grumbled. "They didn't think I was anything special compared to them."

Kurt leaned against the counter next to her, frowning sympathetically. "That's complete shit and you know it, Rachel. You're better than any of them."

"Well the directors didn't think so," she countered, sounding like she was bordering tears. "What am I supposed to do Kurt if I'm stuck at a dead end job the rest of my life, watching all my peers make it big and I don't?"

Kurt grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her to look at him. 

"Stop this," he insisted. "You are _Rachel Berry_. That is a Broadway name. If those directors didn't think you were the best they ever saw, they were high off something, and you deserve so much better."

Rachel smiled as tears slipped down her cheeks. "Thank you, Kurt. You always make me feel better."

Kurt pulled her into a tight hug, rubbing her back soothingly. Blaine remained silent for most of the exchange, but he decided to speak up.

"I for one, Rachel, think you two are too good for my class," he smiled genially as he went to pat her on the shoulder.

She grinned. "Thanks, Blaine." She hugged him briefly too before she turned back to Kurt and said with a smirk, "You better hold onto this one, Kurt. He's a keeper."

"I plan on it," Kurt responded smiling, grabbing Blaine's hand and pulling him in for a smooch. Warmth spread through his insides at the contact.

Blaine sighed after kissing Kurt back for a while, "I need to go to my afternoon class now, but I'll see you two tomorrow."

He pecked Kurt again, a flattering blush rising to his cheeks. "Bye, babe."

Kurt waved as Blaine closed the door quietly in his wake. Rachel squeezed Kurt's arm.

"You guys are great together," she pointed out. "It makes me miss Quinny."

Kurt slung an arm around her shoulder and kissed her hair. "Don't worry, she'll be home soon. In the meantime, let's make dinner."

***

After Blaine's afternoon class, he was utterly exhausted. These group of students weren't nearly as talented as bright as his Acting 1 with Kurt and Rachel. 

When Blaine arrived back at his fancy loft, he slipped off his shoes and collapsed on the couch. He turned on the news to have something mindless play in the background and sighed contentedly. He planned on doing absolutely nothing for a few hours before he decided to write down his lesson plans again. Maybe he should read a good book.

Around the time Blaine started digging through his fridge for a poor excuse of dinner, there was a soft knock on his door.

Blaine undid the latch and pulled the door open to see his father standing there in a crisp suit, briefcase in hand.

"Hey Dad," Blaine greeted, slightly surprised. "Come on in. I wasn't expecting you. I thought you were still in Spain?"

"I came back early," he responded in a businessmen-like manner. "I only have a few minutes to talk, son."

Blaine sat on a stool, nibbling on peanuts while his father placed his briefcase neatly on the counter top.

"So I received an unsettling phone call this morning," he stated in a flat, clipped tone.

Blaine wasn't really sure why his father was telling him this. "Of what nature?" he inquired.

"Having to do with your... lifestyle."

Blaine was still a little confused. "About me being gay?"

His father nodded eagerly. "Yes, _that_." He paused. "Son, I know you normally don't flaunt your sexuality around, because you know it makes me uncomfortable at times. And I've come to terms with it. But you know there are boundaries you need to uphold."

"What are you getting at, Dad?" Blaine rose an eyebrow, starting to feel a bit nervous. "Why on earth would you get a phone call about me being gay? It's not like a scandal. Everybody already knows."

His father adjusted the ring on his finger and cleared his throat uncomfortably. "The young man that called me this morning said you're having a relationship with one of your students."

Blaine froze, his heart sinking. 

There was a beat. Then fear took hold. "Who was it that called?" Blaine demanded.

"It doesn't matter," his father brushed off. "Is it true?"

Blaine didn't answer, trying to swallow the lump in his throat. Who could it have possibly been?

"I didn't believe it myself," his father went on in a careful tone. "I knew that you were more practical than that."

"Then what's the problem? Why believe rumors?" Blaine asked quickly, starting to panic.

"Well, I came by your classroom this morning to talk to you about it and.. witnessed something I didn't really want to," his father said gravely, the corner of his mouth turning down in slight disgust.

Oh, god, _no._

His father went silent as Blaine had a battle of wills with himself. He couldn't lie to his father. He's given so much to Blaine, so Blaine really owed him the truth. 

"It's true," Blaine finally confessed in a small voice. "His name's Kurt, and we've been seeing each other for nearly 2 months now."

His father stared at him impassively. "Blaine, what are you thinking? This is wildly inappropriate."

"I know," Blaine quickly defended. "But I really like him, Dad. He's really wonderful, and makes me extremely happy."

His father stepped forward smiling sadly. He clasped his son's shoulder and basically uttered Blaine's death sentence. "I know you don't want to hear this, but you're going to have to break things off with this Kurt kid."

"He's not a kid, he's eighteen," Blaine insisted, the bells of doom clanging around him. "We were careless today, but it won't happen again. Please, Dad, don't make me do this. I really care about him. I think I.. I'm falling for him."

Blaine's father shook his head, frowning. "You're a good kid. So I'm sure you can find someone more appropriate to date. Someone who doesn't risk your career."

"Dad no," Blaine tried his best to hold in his tears threatening to break free. "I can't."

His father stepped back, grabbing his suitcase and headed for the door, his face serious. "I'm sorry son. But if you don't, I'm going to cut you off completely."

"What?" Blaine asked, shocked and horrified.

"No son of mine is going to risk his future over some _boy_ ," he muttered seriously. "As long as you stay with him, you're going to lose this apartment and all the money I give you to assist in your living and education."

And with that, his father left, the door closing with a snap. Blaine pulled up his knees to his chest and held them tightly, tears sliding silently down his face. 

What was he going to do? If he broke up with Kurt, he wouldn't be able to face him in class for the rest of the semester without feeling horrible and utterly heartbroken. 

On the other hand was Kurt really worth losing all his money and his somewhat already rocky relationship with his father? Blaine didn't know the answer to any of these questions, but all he knew was that he needed to decide fast.

***

Kurt woke up feeling absolutely chipper and his heart light. 

He had spent a lazy night in with Quinn and Rachel, even got a little tipsy and made brownies. They ended up finishing the whole pan while watching their favorite romantic comedies. It was nights like that where Kurt was really reminded why he loved those two so much, and why he lived with them.

He got out of bed, stretched wonderfully and took a nice long shower. Once he was dressed and ready to take on the day, Kurt noticed it was uncharacteristically warm this time of year, and since he woke up nice and early, he had plenty of time to grab coffee and walk to school today.

Kurt whistled, checking his phone every so often to make sure he wasn't going to be late for his and Blaine's daily morning interaction full of love.

Kurt smiled to himself, thinking back to their wonderfully filthy desk sex from yesterday morning. Perhaps they could have a repeat session, except in a bed next time behind closed doors so they wouldn't run the risk of anybody witnessing or telling of their scandal. However, if Kurt was going to be honest with himself, he really enjoyed the thrill of it.

Kurt strolled into Blaine's classroom a while later and noticed that Blaine wasn't there yet, not sitting at his desk like normal which was very odd indeed.

Kurt slung his bag around his usual chair and looked around, and a few seconds later, to his relief Blaine strode in, looking flustered and stressed out.

As Blaine placed his things hastily on his desk, Kurt went to him, rubbing his shoulders. Blaine stiffened. 

"Hey babe," Kurt murmured placing a soft kiss on his neck.

Blaine shrugged out of his grasp, turning to face Kurt. "We need to talk."

Kurt's stomach fell in an uncomfortable swooping motion. "That doesn't sound good."

Kurt noticed Blaine trying to look everywhere but Kurt's face. But Kurt didn't miss a thing. Blaine's eyes were bloodshot, puffy and sunken in. "Are you okay?"

"No," Blaine let out. "I'm not."

"What's going on," Kurt asked concerned, taking a step forward to comfort him, but Blaine took a step back in turn.

"We can't see each other anymore," Blaine stated in a dead tone, looking like he was about to cry again.

Kurt felt like a carpet was pulled out under his feet. He opened his mouth to say something, but students started making their way in, and Blaine turned away to busy himself with his paperwork.

Kurt couldn't concentrate the entire class, his heart breaking every moment he saw Blaine's gaze pass over him like he wasn't there.


	9. Moving On

Kurt leaned against the counter, demanding his third beer, his head swimming. The lights and pounding music were giving him a massive head ache. His body lacked equilibrium and felt like jelly. It might have been from the drugs he took earlier.

Kurt took a swig of his drink once the shirtless bartender passed it to him. He then felt a rough hand prodding his back.

“Hey, I didn’t think I’d see you around here as much anymore,” Sebastian smirked, looking as hot as ever. “I thought you would be too busy playing house with your acting teacher.”

Kurt’s heart constricted painfully at his words. “Yeah, well shit never lasts forever,” he mumbled bitterly in response.

Sebastian took a step forward, his expression changed, breaching Kurt’s personal space. “Well, I have a proposition.”

“Yeah?” Kurt took another swig, his throat burning from the harsh liquid. He sounded completely uninterested, his voice dead and monotonous. “What would that be?” 

Sebastian glanced over his shoulder and beckoned someone over. That someone turned out to be a tall, good-looking, quite a bit older looking man with a lustful gaze. Kurt rose an eyebrow at him as he started dancing closer to Kurt, trying to pull him to the dance floor. He grinned confidently as Kurt glanced down at a shell bracelet strung to his wrist, then up at his eyes again. Kurt felt the first tingles of arousal tonight, looking back at Sebastian questioningly. 

“This is Brian,” Sebastian introduced. “He’s really into threesomes if you’re still spontaneous enough for that?”

Kurt downed the rest of his beer. “Of course I am.”

***

Blaine sat at his desk one morning nibbling on a scone that only made him feel sick to his stomach, but he knew he had to eat some sort of breakfast. He needed the energy if he had any hope of making it through the day. He shoved a few more pieces down his throat before he gave up and threw the rest into the trash. He then sorted through the rest of his papers, watching the first students file in and then leaned forward into his palms, sighing deeply.

Last night had been the fifth time that week he spent the entire evening alone watching romantic comedies, eating junk food and crying. He knew it was pathetic, but he couldn't bring himself to do anything more productive. He just missed Kurt so much. 

Blaine knew his lesson plans were lacking lately, but it was an acting class, not a math course. The kids would be fine, he reasoned. Blaine just needed to get over his heartbreak. He just wasn't sure if it was possible until the last day of school came where Kurt Hummel would potentially walk out of his class and life forever.

Blaine flinched when the devil himself walked into the classroom, well more like stumbled through the door, his eyebrows drawn taught, his eyes squinting and his skin looking pasty and paler than usual. He watched Kurt hesitantly through his fingers as he made his way to his usual chair beside Rachel, and hissed when he sat down.

Blaine's stomach did an uncomfortable back flip when it dawned on him that Kurt was terribly hung over (not the first time this week), and judging by the tentative way he was sitting in his chair, he probably got fucked last night. A strong wave of possessiveness and jealousy overtook Blaine as he saw red for a few seconds, feeling even more repulsed and sick to his stomach. But Blaine closed his eyes as he took a deep breath to calm himself down. It was then the bell rang.

Blaine cleared his throat, took another calming breath and stood up. "Okay, class we're going to do some improv exercises today to see how quick you are on your feet. I believe that true acting stems from originality."

Blaine continued to explain the context of the exercise, and how it would be executed, but couldn't help but notice Rachel nudging Kurt every time he started to nod off during Blaine's speech. 

He couldn't tell what he secretly hoped for more. Blaine was either being extremely boring, or Kurt was up really late last night doing god knows what. Blaine really didn't want to think about who was touching Kurt the way Blaine was supposed to in the wee hours of the morning. Maybe he could give them all a shitload of homework to temp Kurt to stay home for a least the rest of the week.

Despite his exhaustion, Kurt performed alright, but it was far less par than what he was at usually. Kurt was not mediocre, and it saddened Blaine greatly to see Kurt's talent waver, even in the slightest. Suspecting that Blaine was somewhat the cause for Kurt's questionable behavior only made Blaine feel even worse. 

So, after a second rocky attempt, where Rachel was getting outwardly frustrated, Blaine asked Kurt to stay after class.

However, despite it all, class ended pretty well and in no time, students were rushing out of the room to their next class or other various activities without a backward glance. Blaine was desperate to leave as soon as possible, so he packed up his things quickly, so absorbed in his inner thoughts that he had almost forgotten that Kurt was staying after, waiting.

"Sir," Kurt busted the quiet with a gravelly voice. "What is it that you needed?"

"Oh," Blaine turned around, momentarily forgetting his packing and took a step toward Kurt. "Is everything alright?"

"Never better," Kurt responded promptly, but not convincingly. "Is that all?"

Blaine took another step toward Kurt, who was starting to look slightly on edge. "This is not the first time this week you came into class hung over. Your performance is lacking."

Kurt shrugged, seemingly unaffected. "You know I enjoy drinking. Some of us like to party at the clubs, it's not a crime."

Blaine chuckled without humor. "Well it is, since you're underage and all."

Kurt frowned, fiddling with the strap on his bag. "I think that's my cue to leave. I don't like being belittled."

"No wait," Blaine grabbed Kurt's shoulder. "This is different. _You_ look different. Sick even. Are you sure everything is okay?"

Kurt considered Blaine for a moment before he let out, "You know, I'm actually not okay." He took a step toward Blaine, getting in his face. "Because apparently I was delusional in thinking we had this great relationship going on, but then you suddenly dump me out of nowhere without any sort of explanation."

Blaine sighed, feeling deflated. "I know, you're right. You deserve an explanation."

"Okay," Kurt said in a hard voice, crossing his arms. "What's the explanation then?"

Blaine sat on the edge of his desk, rubbing his eyes. "My father told me to break things off with you."

"Oh I get it," Kurt said in a biting tone. "You do exactly what Daddy tells you then, huh?" Kurt sneered.

"No," Blaine defended, getting slightly annoyed. "He received an anonymous tip about our relationship and threatened to basically ruin me if I didn't end things with you."

"How so," Kurt asked, his hostility weakening because of his curiosity about Blaine's father. They had never discussed him before. Also, the feeling of knowing that someone out there knew of their love affair was unsettling.

"The reason I'm here is because of him," Blaine explained. "He has a lot of money. He pays for everything to ensure I follow and succeed in my dreams. My apartment, my education, this job... everything. He's never really approved of me being gay, but he's been at least tolerant. However, because you're my student, I could see him telling the faculty to prove a point or to teach me a lesson of some sort. I realized he was right, our relationship was too dangerous."

Kurt really didn't know what to say. The only thing he knew was the insurmountable pain that attacked his heart afresh. Blaine had agreed with his father. Clearly, Blaine didn't think Kurt was worth losing money over or worth standing up to his dickhead father for. With this haunting realization, Kurt was unable to fight off the tears that suddenly flooded his eyes. He wasn't good enough, not ever.

Blaine jumped up, concerned, about to reach out to Kurt, but he jerked away. 

"No, don't cry," Blaine begged, his heart aching at the sight.

"No it's fine Blaine, I get it now," Kurt confirmed, nodding. "I've never been good enough for anybody."

And with that, Kurt turned on his heel and stormed out of the classroom, while Blaine was left dumbfounded and heartbroken all over again in his wake.

***

Kurt pressed his head against the cool apartment window, taking deep, steadying breaths.

After he left acting that morning, Kurt couldn't stop throwing up. He wasn't sure if it was from stress, heartbreak, or his hangover, but he was willing to bet he had never felt so shitty in his entire life.

"Here, this will make you feel better, even if you don't drink it," Rachel's soft voice came from behind him.

She nudged a hot mug into his hand and he took it, breathing in the minty scent. "Thank you."

She kissed his shoulder. "Anytime, Kurt. I'm sorry you aren't feeling well."

"Me too," Kurt sighed. "I really appreciate you missing your other classes to take care of me."

She started giving him a slow massage. "I'd do anything for you, Kurt. You're my rock."

Kurt smiled when Quinn called from the couch. "Hey! I thought I was your rock!"

"Oh, quiet you," Rachel rolled her eyes lovingly and blew a kiss to her girlfriend before returning her attention back to her wounded friend. "So are you going to tell me what happened between you and Blaine?"

Kurt groaned. "I really don't want to talk about it."

"It might make you feel better," she reasoned.

"Does it matter," Kurt ground out. "He doesn't want me anymore. It's not an unfamiliar concept to me. I'll get over it like always."

She rubbed his back for a little longer, before hugging him from behind. "If you say so. Just know we're here for you okay, love?"

Kurt just nodded, swallowing thickly. A few seconds later there was a frantic knocking on the door that caused Kurt to jump with a start. Everything was extra loud today, echoing around his brain, and somehow made his ass ache even more. He really shouldn't have tried double penetration last night. This is what he gets for feeling adventurous and lonely.

"I'll get it," Rachel called, padding her way to the door and opening it.

Kurt heard a sharp intake of breath and an even sharper, "What are you doing here? Haven't you done enough already?"

"I need to talk to Kurt right now, it's important," Blaine pleaded, his voice slightly out of breath.

Kurt was shocked to his core by the sound of Blaine's voice, but he turned around and walked slowly toward him, careful not to upset his stomach again.

"Yeah, why are you here," Kurt questioned, leaning against the door frame and eyeballing Blaine's disheveled appearance.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry," Blaine began, sounding slightly crazed. "I'm so stupid for not listening to my heart, but it's better late than never right?"

"What's your point?" Kurt stomach was twisting in a new way that was not entirely unwelcome.

"I told my Dad to fuck off," Blaine exclaimed, joy and relief dawning his features. "I told him I was in love, and he could do whatever he wants with my money and my job! I told him I didn't care as long as I had you."

Kurt clutched his chest, unable to tear his gaze from Blaine's shining eyes. Blaine said he was in love, and Kurt knew this wasn't a dream because it hurt too much to be one. 

Quinn and Rachel waited for Kurt to throw himself into Blaine's arms to kiss and cry for eternity. They waited with bated breath for Kurt to express his returned feelings of undying love and desperation.

But instead, Kurt slammed the door in his face.


	10. Beacon of Hope

Kurt slid his back down the door until he was a heap on the floor. He pulled his knees to his chest, his stomach unsettled again. Blaine pounded on the other side frantically yelling, “Kurt! _Kurt_ -"

“Go away!” Kurt screamed, tears stinging his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. Even if Blaine couldn’t see, Rachel could; and she along with Quinn were staring at him with disbelief. They knew that Kurt was a hopeless romantic, undyingly so, and the fact that Kurt slammed Blaine’s super romantic gesture in his face was shocking to say the least. Despite all his promiscuous ways, Kurt was always the same at heart.

“Why are you doing this?” Blaine pleaded, his voice cracking a little at the end of his sentence. Kurt heard a thunk on the other side of the door, probably Blaine’s forehead. “I came here to spill my guts. I expected you to react a lot differently if I’m going to be honest.”

“Well sorry,” Kurt mumbled bitterly. “I don’t understand why you thought it was worth it.”

Blaine paused for a moment. “Please just open the door so we can talk about this,” he said softly. “I risked everything for you. You can show me that little kindness.”

“I don’t know why you did that, it was very stupid Blaine,” Kurt said through clenched teeth. “I don’t need your fucking pity parade! Just go back to your Dad and tell him you were just joking.”

“What?!” Blaine spluttered. “Pity?”

Kurt turned around so Blaine could hear him better. “Yes. Pity. You just felt bad because you left me after such a short run. Well whatever, any guy will kill to have me. You were right, it’s not worth to lose your job and your money on my behalf.”

Blaine was quiet for the longest time, and Kurt worried that he actually heeded his advice and left this time.

“It took me a bit to realize, Kurt,” Blaine began, his voice brimming with emotion. “But you’re the most important thing in my life. More important than my Dad’s money, or our walk on eggshells relationship, my teaching job. All of it. Because I know as long as I’m with you all my dreams will come true.”

Kurt put his fist into his mouth as Blaine spoke so he wouldn’t break down into sobs. It was the most beautiful, touching thing anyone has ever said to him in his entire life. It wasn’t about Blaine feeling bad for dumping Kurt who dealt with it by drinking and having sex too much. It was about love. It was about devotion and trust. It was about taking such a huge risk, putting yourself out on a ledge for someone else despite the own safety of your heart. Kurt was so deeply touched, he felt like he might explode from so much feeling.

What was he doing?

Kurt crawled up off the floor and pulled the door back open, which creaked loudly. When Kurt took in Blaine’s broken, kicked puppy-dog expression it was like Kurt seeing him for the first time all over again. So heartbreakingly handsome. His stunning eyes and profile. The fact that he was smaller than most men, but compact in the best way possible. 

When Blaine saw Kurt’s awed expression, he knew he said something right. Slowly, but surely he walked forward, a breathtaking smile beginning to form on his lips. Kurt was struck by Blaine’s pearly whites, melting into his loving embrace and began to cry.

“I’m really sorry Blaine, I just... I-”

“Shhh, no It’s okay,” Blaine murmured, stroking Kurt’s hair and burying his face into his warm neck. “I’ve got you, I’m right here.”

Kurt pulled away after a while, his voice wavering and thankful Quinn and Rachel had retreated to their respective bedroom. “Blaine if you lose your apartment you can stay here as long as you want okay?”

Blaine cupped his cheek and kissed him tenderly, his thumb brushing over his light skin. “Thank you so much Kurt I really appreciate everything.”

“I just wish I knew who told on you,” Kurt said glumly, twining their fingers and pressing their foreheads together. “You’re a really good teacher, I don’t want you to get fired.”

“You and me both,” Blaine laughed without humor. “But all we can do is hope for the best. So far it seems like only my father knows about us outside our friends.”

Kurt nodded, not really knowing what to say, he was just really happy to have Blaine there. Despite all the ruckus he was making with frivolous booze and getting off, just the simple brush of Blaine’s fingertips was enough to make him feel better completely.

After cuddling on the couch for a while watching some mindless show with the girls, Kurt had fallen asleep, his searing hot forehead pressed against Blaine’s shoulder. It was clear Kurt wasn’t feeling well, so Blaine carried him to bed and held him all night, so thankful to have Kurt in his arms.

Kurt tossed and turned most of the night, clearing his throat and panting. Blaine wished he knew what to do, so he got some water and aspirin for when he woke up. Blaine was almost glad his mind was too abuzz to sleep, because Kurt would have kept him up otherwise, kicking off the sheets or pulling them up in a synchronized succession.

Blaine finally fell into a light restless slumber once Kurt had settled, his fever seeming to go down enough so Blaine wouldn’t have to worry so much. When Blaine woke very early he checked his phone to see that he had a missed call from his father. Nerves tightened in his stomach and his throat closed. Well this was it. 

Blaine called him back with shaking fingers, trying to contain himself when the line opened with a, “Hello this is Mr. Anderson speaking.”

“Hi Dad,” Blaine croaked, leaving Kurt’s bedroom for the living room as to not wake him up. “It’s your son, you don’t need to answer it like that.”

“I rarely check the caller ID son,” his father responded in a clipped tone. “I see you that you realized I called.”

“Yeah,” Blaine prompted. “But you didn’t leave a message, is everything okay?”

“You tell me,” his father responded ominously. “I came back to your loft last night to see if you had changed your mind, but you weren’t there.”

“That’s because I’m at Kurt’s,” Blaine said shakily. “The student I’ve been seeing. I told him everything.”

“Blaine,” he said warningly. “You should know the consequences of your actions.”

“Franky, I don’t care Dad,” Blaine let out forcefully. “I love him, and that is what’s most important to me. You and mom have never had what we do in your 20 years of marriage.”

Blaine’s father was quiet for a long time, but Blaine could tell he was still on the line because of faint clinking of something; a pen maybe. 

His father took a deep breath, almost regretful, “Well you leave me with no choice then: I’m cutting you off.”

“Oh I’m so surprised,” Blaine mocked. “You’d rather care about image or pretend I was straight than actually be happy for me once in your life.”

“Watch your tone,” his father snapped. “I’ve given you everything, and is this how you repay me? For some kid? Blaine, I didn’t raise you to be stupid or naive. I’m very disappointed in you.”

“Well you’ve never been proud of me, no matter how much I’ve accomplished!” Blaine exploded, tears running freely down his face. “What’s the point of trying to impress you anymore if you never notice! I try and I try, Dad but nothing’s ever good enough. Well you know what? Kurt makes me feel like I’m good enough. He makes me feel like anything’s possible.”

His father was quiet again before, “You have until 7 to collect all your things. I want to get the loft ready for showing by tomorrow afternoon.”

And with that, he hung up, leaving Blaine the most devastated and lost he had ever felt in his life. Not even when he was beaten up at school for being gay. It was one thing for someone to outwardly not approve of you, but when it was somebody who was supposed to love you? It was the worst feeling in the world. Blaine really didn’t know what he would’ve done if his beacon of hope wasn’t lying in the next room.

Blaine crawled back into bed and started sobbing, promptly arousing Kurt from his sleep. “Blaine? Are you okay?”

“Just hold me,” Blaine asked in such a quiet, childish voice it broke Kurt’s heart. His fever completely washed away, all that mattered was that Blaine was upset. 

Kurt pulled Blaine into his arms and kissed his hair, not even minding that probably tears and snot were soaking his pajama shirt. 

“Shh, baby it’s going to be okay,” Kurt chanted over and over again as he rocked Blaine. 

It wasn’t until his sniffles and cries subsided that Blaine looked up at Kurt with his big, shining hazel eyes. 

“Thank you, Kurt,” Blaine repeated for the umpteenth time. “I don’t really deserve this after what I did to you-”

“Shut up,” Kurt said. “I’d do anything for you okay? I should be the one apologizing. You’re estranging yourself from the comfort of money and your father for me. That’s asking a lot.”

“You didn’t ask for it,” Blaine corrected. “I chose this, and I don’t regret it.”

Kurt traced his fingertip along Blaine’s wet, flushed cheek. “Then why are you crying?”

Blaine closed his eyes for a moment to give into the feeling. “I need to clear out all my things in the next couple hours. Do you mind helping me?”

“Of course,” Kurt said softly, leaning in to kiss Blaine sweetly, cupping his cheek and pulling him to his chest. 

Blaine pulled away. “How are you feeling?” He had to ask because even though Kurt seemed fine today, he seemed really sick in the late hours.

Kurt nodded. “Yeah, I’m a little sore all over, but that’s it. No big deal.”

Blaine reached for the aspirin and water he grabbed a few hours ago. “Here, take these.”

Kurt and Blaine managed get most of Blaine’s clothes and other various essential items back to Kurt’s apartment just in time to get themselves both to the university. As Blaine settled into his desk, a worry-crease upon his forehead, Kurt felt helpless. He just wanted all the bad to go away. As nice as it will be to shack up together for a while, soon the initial excitement will die away and Blaine will realize that he made the wrong decision. Kurt felt like he was going to cry at the thought, so he looked over Blaine’s shoulder as he attempted to draw out a lesson plan, but Kurt could tell he was distracted.

“Baby,” Kurt whispered and Blaine looked up, his hazel eyes wide and sad. “Everything will be okay I promise.”

Kurt pressed his thumb up on Blaine’s worry crease and kissed him lightly. Blaine closed his eyes for a moment, getting lost in the little world where only the two of them existed until Rachel walked in with a bang.

“Hey Blaine,” she greeted sympathetically. “It’s not just Kurt saying you can stay as long as you want with us, because you can.”

Blaine smiled at her. “Thanks Rachel. I just won’t know what I’ll do if I lose my job.”

“You can still stay with us,” Kurt insisted but Blaine looked even more upset.

“If I don’t have any money coming in I’ll feel like scum of the earth,” Blaine explained. “I need to compensate for your guys’ hospitality somehow.”

Rachel and Kurt took their seats as soon as students started lining in, groaning listlessly because of the early morning. Also, Blaine realized with a jolt, people were supposed to perform their mid-term finals today. He really needed to get his mind back in order.

Blaine managed to concentrate and give valuable feedback as the students broke into their memorized pieces with believability, but he worried over whether Kurt was well enough to perform. Blaine had insisted that Kurt stay home today because he was still looking a little flushed, but he refused outright. Kurt wanted to make sure that whoever had told on Blaine to his father wasn’t going to tell the faculty too. If that shit storm came, Kurt wanted to be there to hold Blaine’s hand, even though their relationship was the reason all these bad things were happening.

_Who was it that told?_ Blaine wondered again for the millionth time that day. It was in that moment that everything changed forever. On the corner of Blaine’s eye he saw Kurt catch against his chair just as he stood up, looking like he was going to double over and puke.

“Kurt?” Rachel asked worriedly. “Are you okay?”

All the students and Blaine got to their feet just in time to see Kurt’s eyelashes flutter before promptly passing out to the floor.


	11. Devastating News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning: possible triggers

Blaine could vaguely remember swooping Kurt from the floor of his classroom, and with the help of some of his students and Rachel, put him in the backseat of his car. As Blaine determinedly navigated through speeding cars, he reasoned that calling an ambulance would cost too much and Blaine needed to make sure Kurt was okay firsthand. Paramedics were notorious in New York for being withholding assholes.

Blaine couldn't concentrate on anything else, so he flooded his body devoid of emotion. He knew if he thought about it too much, or glanced at Rachel in the backseat cradling Kurt's head in her lap too often, he would go insane from stress. But he had to ask.

"How is he," Blaine chanced through clenched teeth, royally angry by a douche bag in a Porsche that kept cutting him off. Blaine blared his horn and slammed his foot on the gas, lurching Rachel forward who was feeling Kurt's chest and wrist.

"He's still breathing, but he's clammy and his heartbeat is slow," Rachel responded shakily. "Blaine what's wrong with him?"

"I don't know," Blaine said, his voice like steel, his grip on the steering wheel turning his knuckles white.

When they finally arrived at the hospital, after some hollering, people from the ER rushed out to put Kurt on a stretcher. Blaine tripped over his numb feet as they wheeled Kurt away and out of sight, while various ER nurses insisted that they hurriedly explain what happened and what his symptoms were prior to fainting. But Blaine's mind couldn't catch up. All was a blur. However, Rachel took the reins in a monotone voice while Blaine's world was just white noise.

"Are you guys family?" one of the nurses asked with a clipboard in hand and a pen stuck behind her ear, breaking Blaine from his reverie. Both him and Rachel shook their heads. "Then you'll have to wait out here. A doctor should be out here shortly."

Blaine wrung his hands together, full-fledged panic beginning to settle in his chest, but Rachel led him to a seat. "Blaine, he's going to be okay. Maybe he just hasn't been eating well enough or something. He's been nauseous for days."

"He had a fever last night, but it went away once he woke up," Blaine responded, feeling like it was an explanation - an excuse - to reason Kurt's well-being. Blaine pressed his knuckles to his temple chanting over and over again in his head; _he's going to be okay_.

After what felt like hours, with Rachel's constant rubbing of his back and words of encouragement a voice broke Blaine's dark world of worry. Blaine hated it here.

"Friends of patient Kurt Hummel?"

Rachel surged to her feet to greet the tall doctor with a strong jaw, "Yes, that's us. Is he going to be okay? What happened?" The doctor looked very grave and it made Blaine want to scream at the top of his lungs, bracing himself for the worst.

"I suggest that you call family, because I'm looking at his file and there was no indication of his current condition, and he needs to be put on a treatment regimen straightaway," he rambled.

"Just tell us what's wrong," Blaine pleaded, squeezing Rachel's arm. Could he just rip off the band-aid quickly and get it over with?

The doctor took a deep breath. "The reason Mr. Hummel lost consciousness was because his system was compromised from fighting off the common cold-"

"What that doesn't make any sense, Kurt is the most healthy person I know," Blaine interrupted, but the doctor put up a hand because he had more to say.

"After further testing, we discovered that Mr. Hummel is HIV positive."

“WHAT?!” Rachel and Blaine both shrieked. The doctor twitched backward as if he was about to be struck by them.

Blaine spluttered unable to process the information. “But Kurt is always so safe-”

“HIV is a very prevalent problem in the gay community,” The doctor began to explain, but Rachel cut him off furiously.

“We know it is, and Kurt is also very aware. He gets tested at the clinic all the time,” Rachel’s voice was picking up volume, trying to reason with the reality. “When he broke his collarbone last year from falling off scaffolding they said he was clean!”

The doctor frowned. “That’s what his file said, like I mentioned earlier. That’s why this must be a very recent happenstance. We should be thankful we caught it early.”

“But,” Blaine still objected. “Kurt always uses protection and he.. and he..,” Blaine trailed off knowing that Kurt does in fact have promiscuous tendencies. His throat closed up.

The doctor sighed. “That must be why he turned white as a ghost when I told him.”

“Wait.. so he’s awake,” Rachel interjected, bouncing nervously on the balls of her feet.

“Yes,” the doctor responded. “And after you contact family of Mr. Hummel, you two can go see him one at a time. We’d like to keep him for a couple days for observation and further tests, but he should be able to go home by the end of the week. I implore you though that family is necessary to discuss further action to fight his condition. We don’t want to wait until it gets worse, like turning to full-blown AIDS.”

Blaine shuddered. After the doctor explained the route to Kurt’s room with a few gestures of his hand, he left leaving Blaine and Rachel to mull things over.

“Rachel,” Blaine finally croaked. “I don’t know who to call.”

“It’s okay,” she assured. “I’ll call his dad. He’ll arrange the next flight here in light of this, knowing him.”

As Rachel pulled out her cellphone to dial Kurt’s father’s number, it really dawned on Blaine that he really didn’t know much about Kurt’s personal life. They rarely discussed it since it was mostly Blaine bitching about his deadbeat father after the fact. Blaine recalled Kurt mentioning once or twice about a stepbrother named Finn, but nothing really more than that except for their pasts in Ohio. It was like a swift punch to the gut because Blaine felt like nothing to Kurt. Just his teacher he hooked up with a couple times and spent a few quiet evenings with. But it was so much more than that, and nobody seemed to understand.

Furthermore, Blaine didn’t know what to think about Kurt suddenly being.. _positive_. During the brief period where they broke up, he somehow got infected. But by who? Blaine suddenly felt sick to his stomach at the thought of Kurt sleeping with some sleaze who spaced a condom, and Kurt was too drunk to remember or realize.

“Kurt? Kurt? Does someone know where Kurt Hummel is?” An out of breath voice inquired hurriedly at the front desk, rousing Blaine’s attention. It was then Blaine just realized he was sitting with his head in his hands again, staring at the floor and Rachel had already left to go see Kurt. Blaine now seemed like the one with health issues.

“I’m sorry, but I’m not at liberty to give out that information,” the receptionist said sternly to the person looking for Kurt.

“But i’m his boyfriend,” he insisted, but clearly the receptionist didn’t give him what he wanted to hear. However, Blaine turned fully in his chair to notice the culprit was Sebastian, his coat zipped up haphazardly and his hair a mess.

“Boyfriend?” Blaine interjected, getting to his feet. Sebastian instantly puffed up at the sight of him. “How did you know he was here?”

“Well,” Sebastian began bitchily. “After I found out you broke his heart, I waited for him after class every day.. as if you would notice anyway. And a student informed me of him being rushed to the hospital in the middle of class. So here I am.”

Blaine frowned. “But you’re not his boyfriend,” he stated flatly, because that was the most important part of the sentence. “I am.”

“He doesn’t seem to know that,” Sebastian scoffed. “Anyway, what’s wrong with him? Have you found out?”

“Yes,” Blaine said through his teeth, his fists clenched. Like he really needed to deal with this right now when he was already worried out of his mind on top of everything that has happened in the past 24 hours.

“Well?” Sebastian prompted with a lift of his eyebrows, his eyes burning with clear hatred.

“Well,” Blaine mocked. “If you’re his supposed boyfriend, shouldn’t you know already?”

“Come off it Anderson,” Sebastian sneered. “I’ve been with him the past few days picking up the pieces of his broken heart by filling him up with cock. Is that what you want to hear?”

“Yes actually,” Blaine growled, his nostrils flaring. “Have you made sure he was being safe?”

Sebastian looked slightly taken-aback, his mouth forming incoherent, soundless words before, “Why do you ask?”

“Because,” Blaine said testily. “Kurt is in here because he’s HIV positive. Would you know something about that?”

Sebastian deadpanned, considering Blaine for the longest time. “No, I wouldn’t,” Sebastian finally said through thin lips, all color leaving his face. “Can I see him?”

“I don’t think that’s a-”

“Blaine!” Rachel called as she approached out of nowhere, her cheeks flushed as if she had been jogging. “Kurt’s doing okay.”

“Good,” Sebastian snipped as Blaine nodded, squeezing Rachel’s hand as reassurance. 

“He just wants to see you,” Rachel insisted to Blaine, who side-eyed Sebastian for a moment with a poorly disguised look of distaste.

“Can I go first?” Sebastian asked annoyingly. “Blainers here can wait, alright?”

Sebastian clapped him on the shoulder roughly before tearing off in the direction where Rachel came, and Blaine hesitated in stopping him. It actually really hit Blaine then that he was actually afraid of facing Kurt. Oh god, what if Kurt thought Blaine infected him? Or worse, did Kurt infect Blaine?

“While Sebastian is visiting with Kurt, I think I should go get tested,” Blaine informed stiffly, and Rachel cringed.

However, she still joined him as he dragged his feet toward a nurse and he informed her that he wanted to be screened for any and all sexual transmitted diseases. Blaine was told to wait again for the next available nurse, and Rachel rubbed his thigh soothingly.

“So what did Kurt’s dad say on the phone?” Blaine asked, looking for something to talk about. He needed to keep his mind and mouth busy, even with idle chitter-chatter because he didn’t want to ponder the worst. After a carefully structured life, it was really falling apart for Blaine, wasn’t it?

“I didn’t really have to say anything,” Rachel said somberly. “All I had to say was that Kurt was in the hospital and Burt was already online booking a flight.”

“Burt,” Blaine repeated. “That’s Kurt’s dad’s name? I didn’t know.”

“Really?” Rachel laughed lightly. “I just hope he isn’t bringing Finn.”

“The stepbrother,” Blaine acknowledged triumphantly. He at least retained one fact about Kurt’s home life. “Why is he an asshole or something?”

Rachel made a face. “No, it’s just that we’re.. well he’s my ex-boyfriend. Ex-fiancee actually.”

“Wait,” Blaine stammered, confused. “You’re dating Quinn though. So you’re... bisexual?”

Thankfully Rachel giggled at Blaine’s embarrassment. It was probably rude to ask somebody’s sexuality but she still sighed knowingly. “It’s just a very long story involving a love-triangle, but it turned out alright in the end. Not too much blood was shed. But that's a story for a later time." Rachel paused for a moment. "I hear he’s found someone, but things can still be a little awkward.”

“I can get that,” Blaine affirmed, feeling himself drift into his head again.

Sebastian still hadn’t come back when Blaine was taken behind one of the curtains to get his blood drawn and felt up. The nurse went straight to business, asking him questions and for the information of his normal doctor to send his results to. It was all over in a matter of minutes, and Blaine was given a candy with his wrapped up arm to keep his blood sugar optimal.

Blaine was going to join Rachel again, who was flipping idly through a magazine when there was a loud clatter, commotion and a screaming voice.

“GET THE FUCK OUT, SEBASTIAN. _GET OUT!_ ”

Blaine had no difficultly recognizing that it was Kurt yelling. A few nearby hospital employees rushed into the room, probably to calm Kurt down. From the sound of it, Kurt probably ripped something from his vitals. Blaine rushed over, trying to see if everything was okay and was caught with the sight of Kurt thrashing in his bed, two men in white trying to settle him down. Kurt's face was completely red from screaming in rage.

“IT’S YOUR FAULT! I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU-”

“Kurt I’m sorry,” Sebastian repeated impishly, cowering in the doorway and lowering his head. “I never meant for this to happen.”

“LEAVE BEFORE I KILL YOU!” Kurt was shrieking to the point where his voice nearly cracked and gave out. 

Blaine went to his side without thinking. “Kurt, what’s wrong?”

Kurt’s eyes filled with tears at the sight of Blaine, pointing a weak finger in Sebastian’s direction.

“ _Him_ ,” Kurt whispered heavily. “He’s positive too. He infected me, Blaine. He’s ruined my life.”

Kurt started to sob as a nurse ran in to inject something into his IV to calm him down. But in that moment a pure, fiery hot rage burned in Blaine’s soul and he did the only thing he could in that moment to release all that was built up inside.

He swung his fist back and it collided with Sebastian’s face with a resounding smack, sending him flying to the floor.


End file.
